


Running with the Wolves

by 80s



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Eventual Fluff, Family Drama, M/M, Wolves, kinda soulmates
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:28:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 26,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25910602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/80s/pseuds/80s
Summary: Kyungsoo deveria se casar, assumir a liderança de seu clã e seguir sua vida tranquilo até a morte. Deveria, porém os Espíritos Ancestrais parecem ser contra seu casamento, o conselho contra sua liderança e sua vida não parece querer seguir o caminho mais tranquilo. De repente se vê em uma viagem em busca de um amigo perdido, alguém que não encontra desde que o Clã das Feras se tornou o Clã das Feras, uma pessoa que além de amigo e rival, é seu verdadeiro marido.
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai
Comments: 25
Kudos: 26
Collections: EXOlipse 2020 - Round 1





	1. Parte I

**Author's Note:**

> Plot #156
> 
> Quero agradecer a todos que me ajudaram nessa jornada, e a todos que resolveram dar uma chance para o meu filhote.
> 
> [PLAYLIST](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/07PL4apTFwxkVfnH7PFSkE?si=qYY8Ys3jRwqrO4iIf9zyNA)

A chuva começava a cavar pequenos buracos no chão, formando poças enlameadas em que as crianças iriam brincar mais tarde, quando o sol aparecesse e fosse seguro sair, se o sol um dia aparecesse. Kyungsoo começara a desconfiar que a chuva não iria parar, já caía há sete dias. Todos os dias acordava e esperava ouvir o barulho dos pássaros cantando e dos passos ao redor da sua casa, movimento e vida, e cada dia que passava em que ele ouvia as gotas batendo contra o tecido do teto sentia uma angústia crescendo no peito e a boca amargar mais.

Durante a noite, o que era uma chuva leve cessava, dando a esperança de que não iria retornar, e quando o sol surgia novamente, as nuvens voltavam a escurecer e a chorar. Tornava impossível que qualquer cerimônia fosse realizada, que uma planta fosse colhida e uma carne caçada. Kyungsoo começava a temer que a chuva não passasse e a fome abatesse o clã.

— Kyungsoo? Você ouviu algo do que falei? — Kyungsoo se sobressaltou, na havia esquecido que não estava sozinho. Desviou a atenção da grande abertura da caverna.

— Desculpe, Xiumin, me perdi um pouco. O que estava falando? — Xiumin suspirou, abrindo um pequeno sorriso e lhe entregando uma xícara de chá, sentando do outro lado do fogo entre eles. 

Xiumin era um homem de estatura mediana, assim como o próprio Kyungsoo, mantinha os cabelos pretos longos diferente da maioria dos homens do clã, os fios faziam voltas e voltas, se embrenhando entre si e às vezes Kyungsoo podia ver uma pedra ou outra brilhando contra o sol, escondida. Os olhos escuros eram estranhamente parecidos com o de uma raposa, contribuindo para o ar misterioso que possuía e seu sorriso gentil estava sempre estampado de alguma maneira, como se fosse de sua própria natureza compreender e acalmar.

— Eu estava dizendo, Kyungsoo, que os Espíritos Ancestrais vieram até mim essa noite — Tomou um gole do chá, esperando alguma reação de Kyungsoo.

— E o que eles disseram? — Engoliu em seco, agarrando mais firme a xícara, apesar de querer saber, sempre teve dificuldade de entender os meios dos Espíritos de chamarem a atenção ou darem um sinal.

— Bem, Kyungsoo… — Desviou o olhar para a abertura da caverna, onde a chuva, apesar de fraca, ainda caía. — Não exatamente disseram, eles me mostraram algo muito interessante, e eu espero que você possa me ajudar a entender o que vi.

— Se você não entendeu o que eles lhe mostraram como eu vou? — Franziu as sobrancelhas, Xiumin era o xamã, não ele, o seu papel era entender o que os espíritos dizem e desdizem, não o de Kyungsoo.

Xiumin sorriu, apesar do leve tom grosseiro na voz de Kyungsoo, e sinalizou com a mão para que ele tomasse um gole do chá, que a xícara de barro manteve quente. Kyungsoo de repente perguntou se já viu o xamã se irritar alguma vez.

— Eles me levaram para a floresta, uma boa caminhada posso dizer, mas não lembro bem o caminho — Tomou mais um gole, Kyungsoo tentou não pensar em como ele sobreviveu a um passeio pela floresta durante a noite, sabia que além de conectado com os Espíritos Ancestrais, Xiumin também era conectado com a natureza, uma ponte entre os dois mundos. — Eram muitos, Kyungsoo, algo que nunca vi, eu pude ver mais do que um ou dois, acredito que todos os guias do clã estavam comigo na floresta.

Kyungsoo ficou tenso, quando Xiumin o chamou para uma conversa em sua casa sabia que iria ser algo sobre a chuva, talvez como os Ancestrais simplesmente não abençoavam seu casamento e ele teria que ir atrás de outra esposa, e na pior hipótese, como os Ancestrais não o aprovavam como chefe do clã. Mas isso, tantos guias juntos, fez a preocupação crescer no peito e de repente sentiu-se enjoado, definitivamente a chuva não era apenas para impedir que Kyungsoo se casasse, talvez estivessem o punindo por algo que fez.

— A parte em que espero que você possa me ajudar é essa, Kyungsoo, eles me levaram até um larício, e… — tomou mais um gole do seu chá. — Seu nome estava escrito no tronco com o de mais alguém. O ponto é, acho que você não tem a benção dos Espíritos Ancestrais para o seu casamento, porque você já é casado.

Kyungsoo empalideceu e sentiu a pressão baixar, casado? Impossível, não era casado, saberia se fosse, ninguém casa e **esquece**.

— Você conhece algum Kai? — Xiumin perguntou, não percebendo, ou ignorando, que Kyungsoo estava passando mal e prestes a ter uma síncope.  _ Ah, Kai?  _

— Conheço, conheço sim, mas não tenho mais contato com ele — Kyungsoo tomou o resto do chá, virando tudo de uma vez, ignorando o quente quase beirando o insuportável raspando na garganta. Era um nome conhecido, bem demais, mas que não ousava pensar há anos. — Não acho que eu tenha me casado com ele, Xiumin, isso não faz sentido.

— Eram os seus nomes escritos na árvore, e essa é a única interpretação que posso lhe dar. Os Espíritos Ancestrais não abençoam casamentos se uma das pessoas é casada, talvez seja por isso a chuva, podem estar se sentindo ofendidos que você tenha cogitado a ideia.

— Digamos que eu tenha mesmo me casado com o Kai, isso foi há muito tempo, eu não vejo ele há o que? Seis anos? Quando expulsamos o Clã das Feras — Xiumin arqueou as sobrancelhas, sua boca formando um "O" quando percebeu o que Kyungsoo tinha implicado. Kyungsoo não se sentiu mais seguro com a resposta.

— Isso pode ser um problema para você, mas se os Espíritos abençoaram o casamento de vocês quando vocês eram _crianças_ , eles tinham algo em mente — Xiumin sabia o que seu clã pensava do Clã das Feras, que nem ao menos tinha esse nome, mas ele já teve a honra de ver um dos lobos de perto, e sabia também que os Espíritos Ancestrais não compartilhavam do mesmo pensamento que os membros vivos do clã.

— E o que eu posso fazer para arrumar isso? Eu _preciso_ me casar, Xiumin. 

Sua vida dependia desse casamento, não no sentido literal, mas que, se não se casasse, tudo o que sempre soube sobre o que seria, iria virar poeira, e tudo o que o Kyungsoo acreditou que poderia se tornar, iria junto. Ele teria que seguir um caminho desconhecido, que não lhe apetecia e o deixava ansioso só de pensar.

Kyungsoo era filho do líder do clã, afinal, porém só isso não garante que ele seja um líder no futuro. Não há como ele assumir a liderança sozinho, é uma tradição, é o que faz mais sentido, ele precisa ter uma companhia para poder liderar com sobriedade, alguém para ajudá-lo nas decisões e não deixar que caia em desgraça. Kyungsoo realmente acreditava que Kyla era a esposa perfeita, não estavam apaixonados, não ainda, mas ele sabia que poderia aprender a amá-la. Olhar seu casamento pela perspectiva de os Ancestrais não concordarem com ela ser o melhor par para ele o deixava de mãos abanando, não tinha opção melhor, e ele estava correndo contra o tempo.

— Você deve desfazer o casamento, é claro — Kyungsoo arregalou os olhos.

— Você _pode_ fazer isso? 

— Posso, se assim você desejar, pedir para que os Espíritos Ancestrais retirem a benção — seus olhos se tornaram mais sérios, colocando a xícara já vazia em um tronco ao lado da fogueira fazendo com que Kyungsoo espelhasse sua ação. — Porém para isso eu preciso que as _duas partes_ do laço estejam juntas, preciso que os dois, você e esse Kai, estejam de acordo e assim posso quebrar o casamento, no mesmo lugar em que vocês se uniram.

— Ou seja — Kyungsoo secou as mãos suadas na calça sentindo o ar ficar mais denso —, preciso trazer Kai, uma fera, para dentro do clã.

— Sinto muito, Kyungsoo, adoraria poder ajudar de outra forma, mas nós dançamos conforme os ventos sopram — seu rosto já suave ficou tenro, Kyungsoo sabia que ele realmente queria poder fazer mais.

— Isso já é o suficiente, desde que possamos resolver o problema já é o suficiente — olhou novamente para a chuva que caía do lado de fora da caverna. — É uma provação, se não para o conselho, para mim, posso fazer isso. 

— Espero que dê tudo certo, Kyungsoo, seja do jeito que for.

Agora Kyungsoo tinha que convencer o conselho, seu pai, de que precisava embarcar em uma viagem, deixar sua noiva a espera e entrar em território inimigo. Não seria fácil, até porque Kyungsoo tinha mais pessoas contra ele do que a favor.

…

Suas botas batiam ritmadas na lama, o solado sendo abraçado pela terra molhada, Baekhyun seguia ao seu lado, dando um relatório sobre a situação do clã com as chuvas. No momento tudo seguia tranquilo, mas em alguns dias a comida iria acabar, e eles teriam que caçar, com chuva ou sem, não considerando a possibilidade de pescar, com o rio correndo forte. Algumas mães estavam preocupadas com as crianças, e os pais estavam dispostos a correrem riscos para que as famílias do clã não passassem fome. Kyungsoo suspirou, não podia fazer nada quanto a isso, claro que no início, quando a chuva alcançou a marca de três dias, aconselhou o pai a racionar a comida, sabia que o aguaceiro não iria parar tão cedo.

Passaram por entre as casas, grandes barracas de couro dispostas em um círculo, e então pela grande fogueira, apagada pela chuva, indo em direção a barraca do conselho, a maior delas. Algumas crianças corriam ainda que os chuviscos molhassem os cabelos e as roupas ficassem enlameadas, tinham energia para gastar. Kyungsoo queria tanto poder correr com elas, voltar à infância e fingir que o futuro nunca ia acontecer.

— Kyungsoo, eu juro pelos Espíritos, se você responder mais uma pergunta com “hm” eu mesmo jogo você aos lobos — Baekhyun cerrou os punhos, odiava ser ignorado e era acostumado a ter olhos e ouvidos atentos quando falava.

— Desculpa, Baek, eu estava longe, muito longe — olhou de canto de olho para o amigo, mantendo a atenção nas crianças.

— Olha só, vai dar tudo certo, eu tenho certeza. Ninguém é mais apto a liderar esse clã do que você, quer o conselho aceite ou não. Tenho certeza que os Espíritos Ancestrais pensam o mesmo, Kyungsoo — Baekhyun parou de andar, virando o corpo para o amigo, esperando que ele fizesse o mesmo, mantendo o tom sério.

— Se eles pensassem assim não iriam dificultar tanto, não acha? Não abençoam meu casamento com Kyla, fazem chover por dias, me deram um _totem_ de… — bufou, se interrompendo antes que se alterasse, fechando os olhos e voltando a caminhar. — Não quero falar sobre suposições, vou entrar nessa tenda e resolver o que eu tenho que resolver com o conselho, com benção ou sem benção eu _vou_ trazer Kai até aqui, vou me separar e vou me casar e me tornar o líder desse clã. Não posso deixar que Suho vire o líder, ele é justamente o que o conselho quer, e pelo conselho nós já teríamos nos tornado um clã de guerreiros e levado às cinzas metade dessa floresta.

— Boa sorte lá dentro, não posso entrar, mas saiba que eu estou aqui para qualquer coisa. Qualquer coisa _mesmo_ — Kyungsoo sorriu com o comentário do amigo, acenando com a cabeça, Baekhyun era o seu braço e perna direitos, não seria nada sem ele.

Parou na abertura da cabana, sentindo o calor escapar pela pequena fenda entre os dois panos, a conversa era alta a desordenada, vozes sobrepostas e Kyungsoo não conseguia separar muito bem uma conversa da outra. Respirou fundo e puxou um dos panos para o lado, com a cabeça erguida, o que o possibilitou de ver todos virarem para ele enquanto o som alto sumia.

— Boa tarde, conselheiros — deu a volta devagar, pensando em cada passo que dava, ao redor da roda em que os conselheiros haviam se organizado. Tomou cuidado para deixar seus olhos correrem por cada um deles, reconhecendo a presença e deixando-os saber que ele estava sério sobre o assunto, ainda que eles não soubessem o que Kyungsoo iria propor.

Chegando ao lado de seu pai, sentou-se, esperando a ordem para que a discussão começasse. Deixou seus olhos pairarem mais uma vez sobre cada um dos presentes, sorrindo ao ver que Xiumin olhava de volta para ele, não eram muitos, mas Kyungsoo sabia bem o poder que essas poucas vozes tinham sobre o futuro do clã.

— Já que todos estão presentes, devo começar a reunião — a voz grave, porém alta, do pai de Kyungsoo ecoou, fazendo com que todos arrumassem a postura de modo inconsciente. — Acredito que todos saibamos qual o principal tópico a ser discutido hoje.

— Não é como se possamos fazer algo sobre a chuva, Do — As sobrancelhas do líder se uniram com o comentário do conselheiro.

— Claro que algo pode ser feito. Essa chuva não é natural, os Espíritos querem dizer algo — outra conselheira se pronunciou, a líder dos caçadores, Kyungsoo reconheceu.

— Nesse caso, a única pessoa que pode nos dar uma luz é o Xamã — disse o líder.

— Não acho que precisamos do Xamã para percebermos que os Espíritos Ancestrais não abençoam o casamento de seu filho — Kyungsoo empertigou-se com o comentário, logo seria arremessado para dentro da discussão e teria que dizer que já era casado, ainda por cima com uma pessoa do clã que tem um passado tão conturbado com o seu.

— Então, já que trouxeram o verdadeiro assunto à luz, tenho um pedido, além de uma explicação — Kyungsoo esperou que sua voz tivesse soado tão firme quanto ele pensou que tivesse. — Se me permitem, gostaria de ter a palavra.

— Cuide bem do que vai dizer, rapaz — Kyungsoo procurou o dono da voz, até seus olhos pousarem no de um homem alto, diferente da maioria dos homens do clã, de ombros largos e expressão franzina: o pai de Kyla. Forçou um sorriso.

— Fui chamado hoje mais cedo na toca do Xamã — Kyungsoo tentou deixar que a máscara de líder que aprimorou durante o tempo encobrisse o nervosismo. — Os Espíritos Ancestrais entraram em contato, a chuva é para que eu não case, mas não exatamente porque eles não abençoam o casamento com Kyla. 

— Então o que é? Eles não abençoam você como líder? Eu não ficaria surpreso — o líder dos colhedores, Tako, o interrompeu. Era um dos mais vigorosos quando a questão era colocar Suho para liderar o clã.

— Não! — respirou fundo para organizar melhor os pensamentos. — Eu sou casado, tenho benção dos Espíritos Ancest-

— Casado? Como você pode ter cogitado se unir a Kyla estando casado? — a líder dos guerreiros se pronunciou novamente.

— Bem, isso é bom, não? — a líder dos pescadores perguntou. — Se você já é casado, não há problema em se tornar líder.

— Há sim! Você pode confiar em um homem que omite verdades para liderar o clã? — o velho Seo, ancião e um dos conselheiros mais notáveis, falou em um sôfrego grito. Não tinha ainda muita força nos pulmões e precisava forçar muito para que sua voz se sobrepusesse às outras. Era um daqueles que queria terminar a linhagem Do no poder a qualquer custo.

— _Eu_ _não menti_ — Kyungsoo cansou que falassem dele como se ele não estivesse presente, como se não tivesse voz para se defender. — Os Ancestrais por algum motivo abençoaram uma união entre crianças. Eu não sabia que eu era, teoricamente, casado, e pretendo desfazer essa união, casar com Kyla e virar líder do clã.

— Os Espíritos não abençoam casamentos com crianças, Kyungsoo — seu pai se pronunciou dessa vez, a voz baixa fazendo todos os que queriam falar pararem imediatamente. — Aja como um Do, como o homem que criei você para ser, e diga a verdade.

— Essa é a verdade. Eu não mentiria para vocês, para meu próprio clã — franziu as sobrancelhas, até seu pai não esperava nada dele além de fraqueza. — Quando criança eu entalhei meu nome em uma árvore, vocês podem ver com seus próprios olhos se duvidam ainda, e foi assim que me casei. Meu nome e o dessa  _ pessoa _ estão lá, no meio da floresta, isso não é prova o suficiente de que estou dizendo a verdade?

— Então traga essa pessoa aqui para que possamos desfazer isso — seu pai o olhou nos olhos, o desafiando.

— Não posso — desviou o olhar, sabia que seu pai conseguiria ver a culpa e o medo em suas íris. — Me casei com Kai, uma criança do Clã das Feras. Preciso ir até o-

Sua fala foi cortada por uma risada, carregada de deboche, que se espalhou pelos líderes e conselheiros. Não é que duvidavam dele, é que ele não tinha feito nada além do esperado por eles: trazer desgosto para o clã. Kyungsoo encolheu os ombros, sentindo o peso do olhar do pai.

— Não basta os Espíritos Ancestrais não abençoarem seu casamento com Kyla, ainda é casado com o  _ inimigo _ — Suho, pela primeira vez, se pronunciou. — Você tem certeza que isso não é apenas para evitar que você se torne o líder do clã? Um sinal deles, essa chuva, seu totem, nos avisando que você não é a melhor escolha para suceder seu pai.

Kyungsoo sentiu a raiva borbulhar dentro do peito, como queria poder arrancar a língua de Suho com as próprias mãos e jogá-la aos lobos. Não é como se ele não estivesse no direito de tentar ser líder, qualquer um podia, apesar da preferência sempre ser a consanguínea, mas Kyungsoo achava que Suho tinha passado para um lado sujo mencionando seu totem.

— Não — a voz mansa de Xiumin cortou a cacofonia que estava prestes a, e antes que pudesse, começar. Os líderes fixaram sua atenção no Xamã, que raramente se pronunciava nas reuniões. — Os Espíritos Ancestrais não estão tentando avisar nada além de que não abençoam um casamento em que uma das partes já está casada — e então seu olhar adquiriu um brilho perigoso, que fez Kyungsoo prender a respiração, mirando Suho. — Tenho certeza que o papel de traduzir o que os Espíritos Ancestrais querem dizer é  _ meu.  _

Suho sorriu em respeito fingido, acenando com a cabeça como se pedisse desculpas. Em uma voz baixa falou:

— É claro, me desculpe por pisar fora do lugar. Se o Xamã diz ser assim, quem somos nós para dizer o contrário — ah, com certeza ele queria dizer o contrário, Suho sentia que Xiumin estava tomando lados quanto a briga pela liderança do clã, e achava injusto que uma figura tão importante para o conselho e para o povo deixasse de ser imparcial.

— Quero lembrar, no entanto, que se Kyungsoo escolher embarcar nessa jornada, é preferível que ele traga esse seu cônjuge para o clã antes do fim da próxima Lua Nova — o líder dos pescadores e pai de Baekhyun se manifestou, era um dos poucos conselheiros que não se importava realmente se Kyungsoo virava líder ou não, contanto que ele pudesse continuar a fazer seu trabalho com calma. 

— Doze dias é o suficiente para ir e voltar das montanhas, com excedente — Kyungsoo respondeu. — Se eu sair amanhã cedo, tenho certeza que consigo voltar há tempo.

— Você tem minha permissão, como seu pai e líder — seu olhos sentaram em Kyungsoo mais uma vez, que preferia não ter essa atenção voltada para ele. — Não traga mais problemas para o clã, Kyungsoo.

Pelo resto da reunião Kyungsoo deixou que sua mente se desligasse, apesar de saber que precisava manter sua atenção nos problemas do clã, mostrando sua capacidade de mediação e liderança. Não notaram sua inusual quietude, não tinham o costume de dirigir a palavra a ele.

Estava mais preocupado em como iria convencer Kai a sair de seu próprio clã e entrar em território inimigo. Calculando quantos dias demoraria para chegar até as montanhas, se era melhor seguir rio acima ou pelo interior da floresta. Não poderia demorar na ida, era o tempo que mais tinha controle sobre, depois disso iria depender do tempo que demoraria para convencer Kai, se seu clã iria permitir, da volta não ter percalços, se o próprio Kai iria seguir o mesmo passo que ele.

Saiu de seus devaneios quando os conselheiros começaram a se levantar, encerrando a reunião. Recebeu olhares afiados e sorrisos polidos e descontentes. Xiumin o encarou com um olhar especialmente pensativo, o analisando, ou analisando o que poderia acontecer em um futuro. Suho não teve a delicadeza de se mostrar diplomático e parecia queimar em ódio, porém com uma faceta centrada que o deixava mais assustador, parou apenas para falar, de modo ameaçador:

— Que os espíritos iluminem seu caminho, Kyungsoo.

...

— Tenho certeza que você vai conseguir, Kyungsoo — Baekhyun sorriu enquanto colocava um pequeno saco com ervas medicinais em sua mochila. — Tira essa carranca do rosto.

— Estou pensando. 

— Pensando… — suspirou, jogando os braços no colo. — Você um dia vai esquecer como se fala.

— É o melhor que posso fazer agora — levantou o olhar da adaga que estava conferindo, amarrando a corda com mais força ao redor do cabo —, não posso deixar essa chance escapar.

— Você sempre pode virar um colhedor, ou um caçador — Baekhyun falou simplista, recebendo um empurrão enquanto Kyungsoo ria, sentiu a insatisfação na boca do estômago.

— Imagina só, se dependesse das minhas habilidades o clã morria de fome — levantou a adaga para verificar o fio. — O que eu posso fazer é pensar, Baekhyun. 

— Você vai ter bons dias para pensar no que fazer, já sabe que caminho seguir? — Baekhyun amarrava um saco de dormir.

— O rio é minha melhor opção, de noite vou ir mais para dentro da floresta, mas durante o dia pretendo seguir o curso. 

O Clã das Feras havia sido  _ banido _ e se instalou nas montanhas ao leste, e um dos rios que banhavam o clã nascia ao seus pés. Kyungsoo pretendia seguir rio acima, até a nascente e tentar sua sorte subindo a montanha, teve sorte de não ser inverno, porém não tinha muita experiência em solo íngreme e pedregoso e iria se demorar nessa parte do trajeto.

— Vai levar só a adaga? Nessa época os ursos começam a se preparar para o inverno — colocou um cantil vazio junto a uma segunda muda de roupa.

— Acho que vou levar o arco junto, melhor eu não me arriscar com uma lança, não consigo fazer muito com uma, de qualquer forma — inspirou fundo. — Já terminou?

— Tudo certo — levantou o olhar, encarando Kyungsoo com um semblante manso —, quer que eu passe a noite aqui?

Kyungsoo desviou o olhar, encarando a mochila já pronta e evitando pensar em tudo o que estava em risco, maneou a cabeça. Baekhyun levantou, deixando apenas as botas no campo de visão de Kyungsoo. 

— Levanta daí, então — estendeu uma mão para que o amigo pegasse.

Baekhyun era um bom porto seguro para Kyungsoo, deitaram juntos deixando seus pés esquentarem um no outro, e toda vez que ele sentia o coração acelerar e acordava sentia a mão de Baekhyun em seu peito e conseguia voltar a dormir. Sabia que o quer que acontecesse teria o melhor amigo ao seu lado para lhe segurar e apoiar, apesar de que, alguns caminhos, precisamos seguir sozinhos.

A noite agitada passou abrindo espaço para uma manhã preguiçosa e letárgica. Kyungsoo não sentia a ansiedade do dia anterior e conseguiu comer bem antes de se despedir de Baekhyun e Xiumin, que lhe deu sua bênção para a viagem. A chuva batia fraca nos ombros e tornava o caminho desconfortável pela umidade, deveria tê-lo deixado apreensivo mas o encheu de motivação, encarou a floresta a sua frente como uma velha amiga que deveria reaprender.

Um passo de cada vez. 

☽ ☾

As copas das árvores eram altas. Muito altas. Kyungsoo tinha certeza que tocavam o céu, e assim como elas, ele também queria ver o mundo lá de cima.

— Hm, tem certeza disso Kyungsoo? — Kai olhava apreensivo, suas sobrancelhas se unindo no meio da testa e sua boca formando uma linha reta.

— Claro que tenho — precisou de um pouco mais de força para puxar o corpo para o próximo galho —, além de que eu já comecei, não posso mais desistir.

— Mas e se você cair? 

— Aí você me pega — Kai olhou para as próprias mãos, não achava que conseguiria pegar Kyungsoo se ele caísse, mas iria dar seu melhor.

— O que vocês estão fazendo? — Uma voz rouca surgiu de trás de Kai, assustando Kyungsoo que se soltou, Kai estendeu os braços para pegar o amigo e foi puxado para o chão pelo peso maior do que ele poderia segurar. — Ah! Vocês dois…

Jongin levantou o olhar para encarar a mulher de idade indo na direção deles, um sorriso meio enrugado e olhos pequenos e adornados por pés de galinha, sentindo-se envergonhado por ter deixado Kyungsoo. Sentou e puxou Kyungsoo consigo, que estava se encolhendo de dor pela queda.

— Vovó… — sua voz infantil e límpida contrastou com a da senhora. — Kyungsoo queria alcançar o céu.

— Eu estava quase lá! — Kyungsoo não havia subido muito mais do que sua própria altura no tronco da árvore.

— Hm, essa é aventura do hoje, então? — soltou uma risadinha. — Desculpe ter atrapalhado vocês, mas está escurecendo e não queremos nenhuma criança perdida, não é?

— Já somos jovenzinhos, vó — Kyungsoo inflou o peito.

— Então não devem mais gostar das histórias chatas da vovó aqui.

— Cala a boca Kyungsoo… — Kai sussurrou, abrindo um sorriso para a senhora. — Eu ainda sou uma criança, vó, pode contar milhares de histórias.

…

Kyungsoo estava com as pernas no rio, a calça dobrada até os joelhos enquanto tentava pegar um peixe com as próprias mãos. Kai olhava atento sentado em um galho mais alto de uma árvore, se escondendo na sombra e deixando as pernas balançarem livres. 

— Não entendi como funciona isso… — Kyungsoo fez um movimento súbito para o lado.

— É difícil explicar — olhou para o céu quase sem nuvens, não sabia se deveria mesmo contar para Kyungsoo os detalhes —, é como… Não sei explicar.

— Mas você vira um lobo? — Kyungsoo levantou o tronco colocando as mãos molhadas na cintura.

— Não, mas eu me sinto como um — Kai se sentia desconfortável em falar sobre aquilo com Kyungsoo, eles eram melhores amigos, sim, mas o pai de Kyungsoo não aprovava o que Kai era. — Eu sinto que posso pular daqui de cima e correr quilômetros sem me cansar, eu ouço os passos de animais do outro lado do rio e eu sinto o cheiro de quando você fica ansioso e nervoso. É como se eu tivesse nascido para ser lobo, mas no corpo de um humano.

— Isso é incrível, Kai.

— Seu pai não acha.

— O que importa o que ele acha ou não. 

— Importa porque… não gosto de me sentir assim, como se fosse errado ser quem eu sou — os olhos de Kai finalmente encontraram os de Kyungsoo, tentou encontrar ali o medo que normalmente via na família de Kyungsoo e nas pessoas que não seguiram aquele caminho, os olhos do amigo brilhavam e sua pupila estava dilatada em interesse. Kai sentiu seu próprio coração acelerar. — E bem, querendo ou não um dia ele pode se tornar líder, assim como seu avô, e pode decidir que não nos quer no clã.

— Ele não faria isso, foi o Tio Rô que descobriu essa coisa toda, eles nunca brigaram na vida — pulou quando sentiu uma barbatana bater na canela.

— Eu não tenho tanta certeza disso, seu pai parece bem descontente com o Alfa.

Kyungsoo achava estranho como Kai chamava seu tio de Alfa, como seu realmente fossem uma alcateia, mas tentou se distrair com os peixes. Não gostava de pensar que a relação de seu pai com seu tio estava tensa, apesar de que ele sabia que estava, tentava ignorar aquilo e se distrair com sua funções. Quando Kai apareceu um dia com aquela aura predatória que os membros do clã que tinham essa ligação estranha com lobos emanavam, sentiu medo por Kai. Cada dia desde então tem sido mais difícil ignorar o ar denso quando seu pai e seu tio estavam no mesmo lugar.

Essa coisa toda tinha começado alguns anos atrás, Kai e ele eram muito pequenos para entender bem, mas o tio de Kyungsoo havia se conectado com um lobo, ele não sabia muito sobre a história, mas lembrava do tio contando animado o que havia acontecido e como ele se sentia diferente.

Sabia que Kai havia decidido não fazer o mesmo, mas algumas pessoas do clã seguiram o mesmo caminho de Nantai e o pai de Kai tinha sido uma dessas pessoas. Ele não parecia desgostar, no entanto. Quando entravam na floresta ele se tornava mais quieto do que já era, tinha um andar manso que deixava Kyungsoo alerta e seus olhos pareciam ver mais, mais da floresta, mais longe, mais profundo.

— Você não vai conseguir pegar um peixe assim, vamos voltar que sua avó deve estar preocupada — saltou do galho com um som abafado na terra.

— Como você é um estraga prazeres — Kyungsoo saiu do rio com uma careta. — Vovó não tem estado tão preocupada ultimamente, ela sabe que a gente cresceu.

Kai desconfiava mesmo que ela não tivesse mais a mesma energia que tinha quando eles eram crianças, Kyungsoo sabia disso, mas eles gostavam de fingir que não. Sorriu para o amigo que calçava as botas e só pensou em como poderiam ser assim para sempre.

— Pode ser, mas ainda gosto de ouvir as histórias dela.

— Eu sei... Gosto de ouvir elas também — Kyungsoo gostava mais de como Kai ficava concentrado e seus olhos brilhavam quando a senhora repetia uma história que já havia sido contada outras dezenas de vezes.

Voltaram devagar, deixando que escurecesse e alguns vagalumes voarem ao redor deles. Era bom a companhia um do outro, porque sentiam que a infância estava sendo deixada para trás aos poucos e esses momentos de calma iriam ser substituídos pelas responsabilidades para com o clã.

…

Kyungsoo olhava pela fresta da tenda, a noite estava alta e havia sido acordado pelas vozes abafadas e agitadas, evitando ser visto e ouvido. Seu coração batia forte contra o peito e sua respiração saía curta e dolorida.

—  _ Não vou tolerar mais isso, Nantai  _ — seu pai estava de pé, de costas para Kyungsoo, mas pelo tom de voz sentiu um frio na espinha.

—  _ Você não tem que tolerar nada, eu escolhi isso para mim e não obriguei ninguém a me seguir  _ — seu rosto parecia com dor, os olhos traídos e os ombros tensos.

—  _ Essa baboseira de lobo, está renegando os espíritos ancestrais, Nantai, vai trazer desgraça para nosso povo.  _

—  _ Filho, não fale assim com seu irmão  _ — a voz fraca de sua avó chamou sua atenção, ela estava fora de seu campo de visão.

—  _ Não falei nada além da verdade, mãe. Você sabe que isso é perigoso, se fosse para os humanos terem sentidos de lobos, teríamos sido feitos assim  _ — Nantai revirou os olhos como se tivesse ouvido aquele discurso, levantou o queixo e seu olhar fez Kyungsoo sentir que precisava correr, mas forçou suas pernas a ficarem paradas.

—  _ Não precisa ficar tão preocupado, irmão, não pretendo lutar com você pelo posto de líder.  _

De algum modo, aquilo pareceu mais uma ameaça do que verdade. As costas do pai de Kyungsoo enrijeceram, um passo e então dois até que eles estivessem tão próximos que a diferença de altura fosse óbvia e Nantai fosse obrigado a levantar o rosto para encontrar o olhar do irmão. Ficaram assim por segundos, e um sibilar quase inaudível viajou até Kyungsoo que não conseguiu identificar o que havia sido dito, mas sabia que havia sido o estopim, a mão de Nantai estava ao redor da garganta de seu pai enquanto o levantava alguns centímetros do chão.

Uma risada rasgou o ar e então o som familiar de cuspe. Seu pai foi solto, caindo de joelhos e se apoiando no chão enquanto recuperava a respiração, Nantai secou o rosto com as costas da mão e olhou dela para seu pai. Seu braço se ergueu, mas o som de tapa nunca veio, sendo substituído por um som estalado de corpo caindo no chão.

—  _ Mãe!  _ — Nantai correu para longe da visão de Kyungsoo e seu pai levantou com dificuldade, meio tropeçando enquanto tentava alcançar seu irmão.

…

Choveu no dia seguinte, Kyungsoo sentiu que suas lágrimas não eram vistas, mas seu peito apertava e parecia que não tinha espaço o suficiente para respirar. Kai segurou o choro para que Kyungsoo não sentisse que precisava parecer forte para ele, segurou firme a mão do amigo e escondeu o rosto dele em seu peito enquanto via o corpo enrolado em mantos flutuar rio abaixo. Prometeu para a avó de Kyungsoo que iria cuidar de seu neto por ela.

Passaram o dia em meio às árvores, Kyungsoo parecia mais do que triste pela morte de sua avó, como se tivesse algo trancado na garganta que precisava sair. Kai o observou, em dúvida se deveria perguntar o porquê do olhar vago, mas teve medo de deixar o amigo mais desconfortável e piorar o humor já denso e frio de Kyungsoo. Deixou que ele deitasse a cabeça em seu ombro e dormisse até depois do sol se pôr, não tinham mais motivo para voltar antes do anoitecer.

…

Kai acordou sobressaltado com um corpo se chocando contra o seu e um peso em cima dele. Grunhiu quando e tentou jogar Kyungsoo para o lado, mas as mãos do amigo se agarraram nos seus braços.

— O que foi, Soo? — se recusou a abrir os olhos.

— Deixa eu dormir aqui contigo — aquilo vinha acontecendo cada vez mais desde a morte da avó de Kyungsoo, ele se esgueirava durante a noite até a cabana de Kai para dormir e ia embora só no dia seguinte, quando o café da manhã era servido.

Kai aceitava porque afinal, eram melhores amigos, mas também porque se sentia estranho quando via o semblante cansado e a desatenção de Kyungsoo nos dias que se seguiam às noites em que ele não ia para sua cabana. Não gostava de saber que Kyungsoo estava mal e não poder fazer nada, ultimamente se encontravam cada vez menos por estarem seguindo caminhos distintos com relação aos papéis no clã. Kyungsoo tinha feito um novo amigo e o seu pai não mirava para Baekhyun com o olhar desaprovador que dava a Kai, aquelas noites eram momentos preciosos em que podia passar perto do amigo.

— Você ronca.

— E você baba.

No fim os braços de Kyungsoo foram parar ao redor de seu tronco e sua mão acariciou os fios negros e macios do amigo, não conseguiu dormir pensando em como iria fazer Kyungsoo contar o que estava acontecendo. Deixou que o ronco baixo de Kyungsoo embalasse a noite enquanto seus olhos passeavam pelo teto que caía ao seu lado, a manhã pareceu chegar em minutos.

…

Kyungsoo e Kai estavam sentados frente a frente em meio a floresta. Depois da noite mal dormida, Kai resolveu que deveria conversar sério com o amigo e fazê-lo, de qualquer jeito, dizer o que diabos estava acontecendo. Kyungsoo o encarava com os olhos sérios enquanto as mãos brincavam no colo, engoliu em seco e desviou o olhar.

— Fala logo, Kyungsoo — estava tentando ser paciente.

— Você não pode falar para ninguém — os olhos encontraram os seus —, ninguém mesmo, promete?

— P-prometo — seu estômago havia começado a embrulhar e as mãos suadas abraçaram uma a outra.

— É um pouco sobre a morte da minha vó, mas não só isso — esperou que Kai expressasse alguma reação negativa. — Eu meio que acordei naquela noite, meu pai e meu tio estavam brigando e gritando, e eu não entendi muito bem o que exatamente estava acontecendo, mas eu tenho certeza que, se minha vó não tivesse desmaiado, eles teriam se matado.

Kai prendeu a respiração, ele não sabia muito bem o que havia acontecido com a avó de Kyungsoo naquela noite, mas ele lembrava de como Kyungsoo não havia só ficado triste, mas sim pensativo.  _ Mas por que ambos estariam brigando tanto? _

— Meu pai não aprova, você sabe, o caminho que Tio Nantai escolheu — Kyungsoo mordeu o lábio inferior. — E eu  _ sei _ que não tem nada de errado, mas eu não tenho conseguido dormir, parece que a qualquer momento eles vão voar na garganta um do outro e eu não vou poder fazer  _ nada. _

— Desconfiava que seu pai não ia muito com a minha cara, de uns anos para cá ele parece suportar menos minha presença, mas não imaginava que era p-por causa do…

— Não importa o que ele acha, certo? — a mão de Kyungsoo voou para a sua. — Não vamos nos separar, você é meu melhor amigo, Kai — um vinco se formou entre suas sobrancelhas e sua mão apertou a de Kai com mais força, queria conseguir colocar em palavras o quão importante a amizade deles era —, não vou deixar nada acontecer com você.

— É isso que tem preocupado você, então? — Kai abriu um sorriso. — Não vou para lugar nenhum, Kyungsoo.

Levantou de repente, inflando o peito e procurando algo em meio a suas roupas, Kyungsoo olhava sem entender muito bem o porquê do amigo ter se agitado. Seus olhos arregalaram quando Kai tirou uma ponta de lança de dentro da sua bota, não sabia que o amigo já podia portar armas assim. 

— Vem, me dá sua mão — segurou a mão que agora estava estendida para ele, aproveitando o apoio para levantar.

Kyungsoo se tornou muito consciente de Kai naquele momento, de como o amigo havia crescido nos últimos e ficado maior que ele, de como parecia mais maduro, ainda que a voz rachasse de vez em quando, estava começando a se portar como homem. Pensou se Kai o via como homem também, ou se ainda o via como a criança que um dia foi.

Kai o levou para mais perto da árvore em que estavam sob, Kyungsoo tinha uma vaga lembrança de um dia tentar escalá-la, achando ia alcançar o céu. Levou a mão para o tronco, sentindo uma nostalgia ao pensar em como a árvore havia crescido tanto quanto eles.

— Vou marcar nossos nomes aqui, Kyungsoo — olhou para o melhor amigo, abrindo um sorriso —, uma promessa de que nunca vou deixar o seu lado. Você promete nunca deixar o meu?

— Prometo — sua voz saiu soprada, queria que tivesse saído com mais certeza e clareza.

Observou enquanto Kai escrevia o nome deles na árvore, desejando que no futuro eles pudessem voltar e olhar para aqueles nomes e ter a mesma sensação de saudade que ele tinha quando olhava para ela e pensava na infância. Esperava que eles pudessem olhar para o passado e rir das preocupações sem fundamento de Kyungsoo. Sentiu um arrepio cruzar a espinha e um sussurro correr até seus ouvidos quando um vento leve passou por eles.

— O que foi, Kyungsoo? — Kai parecia preocupado olhando para ele, havia terminado de cravar seus nomes no tronco.

— Pensei ter ouvido minha vó nos chamar.

…

Kyungsoo sentia as bochechas quentes enquanto as lágrimas corriam ferozes, sua mão segurava firme a de Kai enquanto observavam o corpo de seu avô ser levado pela correnteza. O peito estava apertado e a mente confusa, pensamentos se sobrepondo, mordeu o interior da bochecha.

Não tinha contato com o avô como tinha como sua avó, ele era um homem ocupado como líder do clã, apesar disso havia recebido ensinamentos e sabedoria com ele. O que o deixava mais apreensivo não era sua morte em si, não sabia se alguma perda seria tão ruim para ele como havia sido a de sua avó, mas o  _ jeito _ que seu avô havia morrido, ou melhor, sido morto.

— O que vai acontecer agora, Kai? — a mão do melhor amigo apertou a sua, Kai estava com medo, o que deixava Kyungsoo mais ansioso.

— Não sei, Soo, só espero que não o pior — seu olhar preocupado estava focado em um ponto no rio, então os fechou antes de suspirar.

Depois da cerimônia, o clã se dirigiu a grande fogueira, todos pareciam longe demais do momento atual, passos cautelosos e cabeças abaixadas, sussurros soprados e olhares nervosos. O pai de Kyungsoo parecia impassível, o olhar firme e os ombros como pedra, sem mexer um músculo além do necessário, sem derramar uma lágrima. Kyungsoo sentiu o corpo inteiro tremer quando seus olhares se encontraram e viu a pequena esperança que tinha cair de uma única vez, a boca secou e o coração acelerou como se tivesse corrido por quilômetros.

— Kai, mudança de planos — puxou o corpo do amigo para perto do seu, encarando o peito na altura dos olhos. — Não importa o que aconteça essa noite, e algo  _ vai _ acontecer, me prometa que vai ficar a salvo.

Kai franziu as sobrancelhas, a boca formando uma linha enquanto levantava o rosto de Kyungsoo para que seus olhos pudessem se encontrar.

— Você não pode estar falando sério — seus olhos dançaram pelo rosto de Kyungsoo. — Não vou… Você… você quer dizer que está tudo bem eu ir embora?

— Kai, eu não sei do que meu pai é capaz e essa calmaria que você está vendo é como o céu sem nuvem antes de uma tempestade. E-eu não sei se ele é capaz de descontar em todos vocês o que aconteceu, se você precisar fugir, fuja. 

— Mas e você? —  _ Você vai ficar bem sem mim? _

— Acho que meu pai não vai descontar a raiva dele em mim, querendo ou não sou filho único.

E era assim, enquanto Kai reagiria com emoção e não deixaria o lado de Kyungsoo por nada, Kyungsoo diria que não faz sentido você ficar em frente a uma flecha que está mirando em você. Eram só suposições, é claro, Kyungsoo e Kai não esperavam que o mais novo líder fizesse algo estrondoso a ponto de Kai ter que fugir. Prevenir era melhor que remediar, no entanto.

Kyungsoo se obrigou a ficar ao lado do pai enquanto todos se reuniam ao redor da fogueira, o fogo passava a altura de um homem e lambia o céu de maneira violenta, parecia sentir o humor dos integrantes do clã. Seu tio se encontrava do lado oposto ao seu, sua postura espelhando a de seu pai.

Procurou pelo rosto de Kai, sabendo que estaria do outro lado. Encontrou o topo de sua cabeça, estava com o rosto baixo, os corpos de seus pais escondendo boa parte do céu, deixando que apenas uma parte de seu ombro ficasse à vista. Estavam preparados para um ataque. 

— Que comecemos, então — o silêncio permitiu que seu pai usasse uma voz estável. — Tragam o criminoso.

Ao lado de Kyungsoo dois homens deram um passo para o lado, um deles empurrando o corpo do menor levemente. Kyungsoo não conseguiu não pensar em como ele parecia deslocado naquela cena, os olhos já grandes arregalados e a postura torta tentando fazê-lo se esconder da visão alheia.

Um homem surgiu, caminhando devagar, levemente curvado, segurando uma corda, o ar pareceu pesar sobre a cabeça de Kyungsoo, seu olhar acompanhando a corda que caía sobre o ombro descendo até as costas do homem, e então seguia mais um pouco antes de se prender e enrolar em dois pulsos grossos.

O criminoso em questão se deixou ser arrastado, provavelmente havia recusado a andar até o meio do círculo como prisioneiro. Suas sobrancelhas grossas caiam sobre o olhar vazio, um corte aberto deixava que sangue escorresse da sua bochecha até o casaco de pele. Levantou o olhar até que ele encontrasse o do pai de Kyungsoo, e o manteve ali, desafiador. Seu corpo foi solto, deixando que caísse de um jeito constrangedor na terra, fazendo um barulho abafado.

— Esse homem é o responsável pela morte do líder de nosso clã, meu pai — a voz grave do atual líder ecoou como um trovão pela fogueira. — Foi pego no ato, por mim, enquanto seus dentes se cravavam na pele da garganta de Nodin. É julgado a punição mais severa.

Não houve interrupções, mas Kyungsoo viu o rosto de Nantai sair de sua forma impassiva.

— Sendo assim, seguirei com a punição — e deu um passo à frente, o homem não mexeu um músculo, ainda mantendo o rosto levantado e o olhar alto.

Kyungsoo observou enquanto seu pai erguia uma das mãos, recebendo um arco, não tinha reparado nas flechas que carregava nas costas. Seu corpo gelou, nunca tinha visto alguém ser morto, ainda mais pelas mãos de seu pai, sabia que ele não era flor que se cheire, mas não esperava algo como aquilo.

Fechou os olhos, esperando ouvir o som da corda sendo solta, seu pai pareceu querer prolongar o momento. Abriu de leve um dos olhos se deparando com a cena de seu pai apontando uma flecha para o coração do homem, que havia se ajoelhado, esperando pela punição.

Antes que seu pai pudesse decidir o melhor momento para soltar aquela maldita corda, ouviu um passo arrastado na terra e um som engasgado. 

— Irmão, vamos resolver as coisas de outro jeito — seu tio havia saído de seu lugar e caminhava devagar, um passo mais hesitante que o outro.

Nantai lançou um olhar rápido para o homem de joelhos, logo voltando a sustentar o olhar do irmão. As mãos erguidas como se tentasse acalmar um animal feroz, uma gota de suor escorreu pela têmpora.

— Quer que eu tenha compaixão por aquele que matou nosso pai, irmão? O líder de nosso povo? — com isso o olhar antes cauteloso de Nantai brilhou com algo novo.

— Eu tomarei a penitência em seu lugar — abaixou os braços e endireitou a coluna.

Todos estremeceram quando o mais novo líder riu.

— Se assim deseja — virou o rosto para um dos homens ao lado de Kyungsoo —, vamos, soltem o traidor.

O homem pareceu protestar, levantou o olhar para o de Nantai, medo e raiva expressos em seu rosto. Sua perna vacilou quando ficou de pé, mas seguiu caminho quando foi levemente empurrado na direção oposta da fogueira, sendo recebido por braços que o agarraram como se fosse um filho perdido.

— Se aproxime, irmão — Nantai deu passos decididos em direção ao irmão, Kyungsoo sentiu o coração acelerar.

— Espero que tenha certeza do que está fazendo, Sakima — o ar nos pulmões de Kyungsoo foram expulsos pelo susto ao ouvir o nome do pai.

A mão feroz de Sakima agarrou o cabelo de Nantai, o obrigando a olhar para cima, como se para lembrar que era assim que deveria ser visto, de joelhos para o irmão. O sorriso que se abriu no rosto de seu tio fez Kyungsoo ficar confuso, as coisas estavam tomando um rumo inesperado.

Sakima soltou o cabelo do irmão o jogando no chão, deu alguns passos para trás tirando uma ponta de lança de dentro do casaco grosso. Nantai riu em escárnio com a visão, Kyungsoo queria saber qual a cara que seu pai estava fazendo.

— Levante e lute, Nantai, como o homem que você proclama ser — Kyungsoo não entendeu o porquê de todo aquele show, sentiu que seu pai estava fazendo algo que queria a muito tempo.

Mostrar que não só tinha direito de ser líder ao derrotar o irmão, mas provar que era, sim, melhor que ele.

— Acho que você esqueceu, irmão, não sou mais  _ homem  _ — levantou devagar, o ar parecia tremeluzir ao seu redor, o fogo alto brilhando nas suas costas. Ao sorrir, Kyungsoo reparou em como seus dentes pareciam perigosos de um jeito animalesco. 

Kyungsoo deu um passo para trás quando seu pai atacou o irmão, a pequena lança empunhada. Nantai desviou com facilidade, mas recebeu um corte raso na bochecha. Sakima virou em sua direção, se aproximando com velocidade, recebendo um chute no peito que o fez cambalear para trás.

Se enfureceu, avançando mais uma vez, porém dessa vez prevendo que o irmão iria desviar, conseguindo desferir um soco com a mão não dominante. Nantai agarrou a mão do irmão e o atirou para longe com uma força descomunal fazendo-o cair no chão como se não fosse nada, tinha razão, ele não era mais homem.

Sakima levantou com dificuldade, mas conseguiu avançar novamente, um corte, e então dois. Kyungsoo reparou em como eles se moviam em uma dança perigosa, a posição dos pés, em como desviavam e atacavam, recuavam e avançavam. Sentia-se hipnotizado, o sangue que antes o faria se retrair sendo apenas uma pequena parte do que parecia ser um espetáculo.

Kyungsoo sentiu que a luta chegaria a um fim quando a dança começou a desacelerar, as respirações mais audíveis. Seu pai dificilmente ganharia aquela batalha, Nantai apresentava força, agilidade e reflexos de um lobo. Kyungsoo queria temer pelo pai, mas só conseguia se deslumbrar com as habilidades do tio.

Se aproximavam do meio do círculo de pessoas, onde a fogueira ainda brilhava viva, Sakima já parecia lutar com a energia reserva. Nantai tentou um último golpe, Kyungsoo prendeu a respiração, em um segundo seu pai havia tomado as rédeas da situação, Nantai estava de joelhos com o rosto perto do fogo, perto  _ demais  _ do fogo.

Desviou o olhar, sentindo o sangue na boca ao morder a bochecha para impedir de gritar para que seu pai parasse. Seu tio perdeu a compostura pela primeira vez, soltando um grito gutural e se debatendo no aperto do irmão. Sakima o tirou de perto da fogueira, tendo acordado para a realidade, Nantai se encolheu no chão, as mãos trêmulas cobrindo a lateral do rosto, sem nunca tocar.

— Você é meu irmão, Nantai — a voz de Sakima saiu calma, mas seus ombros subiam e desciam com a respiração entrecortada. — Foi isso que o salvou essa noite, em respeito ao sangue que corre nas suas veias. Apesar disso, sua punição não será dada como concluída.

Os olhos molhados de Nantai cravaram no rosto do irmão.

— Você e todos aqueles que decidirem seguir o mesmo caminho que o seu, em trair os Espíritos Ancestrais e seu povo, estão banidos do Clã do Sol — Kyungsoo desviou o olhar da cena procurando o de Kai, que já o encarava, sua expressão assustada e dolorida, imaginou que espelhasse a sua. — Os quero fora daqui até o amanhecer.

☽ ☾

Kyungsoo suspirou enquanto encarava a montanha a sua frente, nos últimos dias havia conseguido manter um passo ritmado e constante. Surpreendentemente, não houveram empecilhos no caminho e conseguiu seguir pelo rio, o que o deixou com uma sensação no mínimo estranha. 

Olhou para o céu, o sol já sumia de leve entre as árvores, porém não iria se pôr logo. Ponderou se deveria começar a subir a montanha logo, ou esperar para o dia seguinte, levando em conta que não poderia, de forma alguma, seguir sua jornada no escuro, não tinha muita experiência com montanhas e poderia facilmente tropeçar em uma pedra e cair.

Conseguia, sim, ver um caminho que rodeava a montanha, uma passagem que poderia, e provavelmente era, utilizada para subir. Seguiu o olhar até o topo, sem conseguir ver algum tipo de planície em que pudesse deitar durante a noite, teria que dar um jeito de subir tudo de uma única vez. Decidiu esperar o dia seguinte.

Entrou na floresta, procurando por gravetos para acender uma fogueira. Arrumou seu pequeno acampamento, encheu o cantil de água, e com mais sorte do que habilidade, conseguiu pescar um peixe. A água parecia mais calma ali, formava um pequeno lago que o tentava a tomar um banho.

Kyungsoo se sentia agitado, estava chegando na parte mais difícil de sua jornada, se conseguisse subir aquela montanha sem morrer, teria que encarar seu tio e Kai. Apenas o pensamento o deixava enjoado, fazendo-o pensar em todas as possibilidades de conversa, se houvesse conversa. Esperava que Nantai ainda o visse como filho de seu irmão, que ainda guardasse carinho por ele, poderia ser pouco, não precisava de muito. Não conseguia evitar o pensamento de Kai ter esquecido dele, possibilidade que deixava um gosto amargo na boca e um aperto estranho no peito.

Conseguiu dormir apenas depois de contar as estrelas no céu.


	2. Parte II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> boa leitura, espero que gostem :)

Kyungsoo esperava acordar com a luz do sol no rosto, quando ficasse quente demais dentro de seu saco de dormir e conseguisse ouvir a vida acordando junto com ele; acordou em um rompante com um rosnado baixo bem ao lado do seu ouvido. O ar que puxou para os pulmões ainda era gelado e o fez engasgar, porém conteve qualquer movimento brusco, um par de olhos o encarava muito perto, o focinho gelado soltando ar quente no seu rosto.

— _Calma, garota, vem aqui_ — uma voz grave soou mais ao longe, Kyungsoo sentiu o desespero crescer no peito, _merda._

A loba o encarou por mais um segundo ou dois e então se afastou. Kyungsoo não queria ter que encarar as pessoas que o cercavam, ele conseguia sentir que era mais de um e que apesar de não se apresentarem hostis ainda, estavam ansiosos para que o próprio Kyungsoo fizesse algo para justificar a violência.

— Levante-se — outra voz soou, dessa vez nas costas de Kyungsoo.

— Depende de quem deseja — conseguiu reunir coragem para dizer, era filho de um líder afinal, não era forte, mas também não era covarde.

— Não acho que esteja em posição de exigir quem somos — a mesma voz respondeu —, está cercado.

Com isso, Kyungsoo levantou o tronco devagar, colocando a ponta de lança, com que dormia, dentro da manga do casaco. Engoliu em seco ao se deparar com mais um lobo aos seus pés.

Cercado era uma palavra forte, quando Kyungsoo se pôs de pé conseguiu perceber que eram apenas três homens o cumprimentando, ainda assim, três homens contra um, mais dois lobos que chegavam até a altura dos seus joelhos era um exagero para uma abordagem pacífica. Manteve o queixo levantado e os olhos na altura dos rostos dos homens, ainda que o maior perigo fosse a presença dos lobos, eram os humanos quem tinham controle sobre eles. Se encararam por alguns segundos, Kyungsoo então perguntou: 

— O que querem?

— Quem é você? — um homem de altura parecida com a sua, que ainda não tinha falado, se pronunciou.

— Olha, vejam bem minha situação, três homens armados, acompanhados de lobos, se aproximam de um homem sozinho enquanto ele dorme — levou seu olhar até o homem que antes estava às suas costas, que parecia ser o líder entre os três, Kyungsoo tinha facilidade em reconhecer líderes. — Acredito que o mais adequado seja vocês se apresentarem, já que vieram até a mim.

O homem o encarou profundamente antes de responder:

— Você sabe quem somos, tem se aproximado da nossa montanha a alguns dias — levantou uma das mãos indicando que era vez de Kyungsoo se apresentar.

— Sou Kyungsoo — tinha a pequena sensação de que se dissesse de onde era os homens não hesitariam em o atacar.

— De onde?

— Não acho que isso lhe caiba saber.

— Bem, sou eu quem estou decidindo se você vai estar vivo para ver a luz do dia outra vez — só então Kyungsoo reparou na lança que ele segurava. — Veja bem minha situação, Kyungsoo, um homem se aproxima da montanha em que vivo, e quando questionado quem é, teima antes de responder, não nos dá seu nome completo e nem de que clã vem.

Kyungsoo fica em silêncio, então. Arriscaria a teimosia, dizer quem era o mataria na hora, a teimosia o levaria como prisioneiro, com sorte. Sentia a tensão aumentar com o silêncio, os lobos pareciam se agitar, ansiosos para um ataque.

— Acho melhor a gente levar ele — o homem que havia dito para a loba se afastar se pronunciou. — De qualquer forma, Kai não iria deixar a gente matar ele sem antes interrogarem.

Kyungsoo tensionou ao ouvir o nome, agora que estava perto de Kai parecia surreal, a oportunidade parecia querer fugir dele. O homem que tinha a sua altura se aproximou irritado, como se tivessem tirado sua diversão do dia.

— Espera um pouco — o líder falou. — Interessante, parece que nosso queridinho tem algum problema com Kai.

Kyungsoo semicerrou os olhos.

— Se importa de nos contar? — aproximou o rosto do seu, seus olhos brilhando com uma ameaça escondida.

— Novamente, não acho que lhe caiba saber.

A lança de repente estava embaixo de seu queixo, empurrando seu rosto para cima. Sentiu o gosto da raiva na boca, certamente uma pessoa que não tinha muita noção de como tratar recém conhecidos.

— Fala com muito orgulho para alguém que está com dois lobos loucos para pular no seu pescoço.

— Fala muito para alguém que se esconde atrás de lobos.

Sentiu a ponta da lança abrir a pele de leve. Deixou que a ponta de lança que mantinha escondida escorregasse até a mão, então batendo no braço que segurava a lança com o braço esquerdo, o direito atacando o homem. 

Ele deveria ter esperado, mas achou que teria um segundo ou dois para se preparar, sentindo uma dor pontiaguda subindo da sua perna. Um puxão o levou ao chão e não tinha certeza se o grito havia sido seu, o coração batendo forte no ouvido. A loba que antes o olhava com cautela havia o atacado ao menor movimento contra o humano.

Tentou chutar a cabeça da loba com a outra perna, conseguindo liberar sua panturrilha dos dentes afiados. Sangue escorria da boca entreaberta do animal, _seu sangue_ , Kyungsoo engasgou não tendo coragem de trazer sua perna para mais perto do corpo. Iria morrer ali, maldição. A loba se preparou para fazer outro ataque, sem pensar Kyungsoo soltou a arma que segurava, levantando os braços em rendição. O ataque não veio.

— Me rendo, — sua voz saía estrangulada, soltou ar pela boca. — eu me rendo.

— Não que tenha outra opção — o homem que parecia comandar a loba se aproximou de Kyungsoo, amarrando seus pés.

O fluxo de sangue não era tão intenso quanto poderia ser, a calça de couro havia servido como escudo, ainda sim sentia que os furos iam fundo na pele. Deixou que o levassem, o colocaram em um trenó deixando que os lobos fizessem o esforço de o levar montanha acima. 

Kyungsoo se forçou a olhar pelo lado positivo, ao menos não teria que subir a montanha sozinho, sem experiência e não tendo certeza do caminho. Focou em manter o olhar no céu que ficava cada vez mais azul, a borda da visão teimando em escurecer, não tinham tido a preocupação de estancar o sangramento.

O medo de morrer começou a percorrer o corpo, se sentia idiota por não conseguir controlar a própria boca e não ter pensado em alguma outra alternativa de abordagem. Não adiantava de nada a carona se perdesse a perna no final e não conseguisse voltar para casa a tempo, isso se ele sobrevivesse e o deixassem voltar.

Sentiu a cabeça gelar, a inconsciência chegando de fininho, focou tudo o que tinha em não se deixar desmaiar. Queria chorar, o cabelo grudava na testa suada e suja de terra, tinha sede e fome, pelo menos conseguia controlar o tempo a partir do sol no céu.

Meio dia, e então três da tarde. A conversa animada dos homens começava a cessar, sentía-se ser arrastado por uma parte especialmente íngreme, em algum momento o sol havia parado de o deixar quente e suado e começou a ser uma fonte de calor agradável que amenizava o frio que Kyungsoo sentia bater no rosto e emanar do chão.

Kyungsoo não era uma pessoa que entendia a estrutura de uma montanha, mas com certeza aquela parte não era natural. Conforme era arrastado via que haviam passado por uma parte especialmente estreita, e então começaram a _descer._

Kyungsoo fechou os olhos, tinha certeza que não haviam chegado na metade da montanha, ele mesmo havia calculado que o clã moraria em uma parte não muito elevada. Era humanamente impossível que eles sobrevivessem ao inverno se fosse o contrário, mas com certeza não esperava uma descida.

Essa parte do caminho foi rápida, comparada com a subida excruciante. Os lobos pareciam mais que acostumados ao trajeto, Kyungsoo sentia que o terreno pelo qual passava era o mais seguro, como se os lobos escolhessem não o levar meio metro para a esquerda, ou não passar perto de uma pedra específica. De certo modo ficou agradecido.

Então tudo escureceu. A noção de tempo que Kyungsoo tinha se perdeu e ele já não conseguia mais definir se estava acordado ou se havia pego no sono em algum momento. O túnel era longo, e um pequeno zunido no ouvido que ele vinha sentindo desde a metade da subida pareceu aumentar, a perda excessiva de sangue afetando mais do que ele gostaria de admitir, estava até impressionado que não havia secado até a morte. Talvez a mordida fosse mais rasa do que a mente medrosa dele havia o feito acreditar que era.

— _Hm, vocês acham que ele vai reagir bem?_ — Kyungsoo focou na conversa dos homens.

— _Não, mas ele também não se importa tanto quanto nos faz acreditar, já o vi fazer coisas piores._

— _E se o garoto morreu?_ — Garoto?

— _Que seja jogado aos lobos_ — pareceu rir com a ideia.

De repente o túnel começou a clarear, Kyungsoo fechou os olhos para que a luz forte não machucasse a visão. Esperou e esperou, então finalmente pararam. Os lobos o cheiraram, como se para verificar se estava vivo, bufando e se afastando, abrindo espaço para passos mais pesados se aproximarem. Recebeu um cutuque na costela.

— Ei, está vivo? — grunhiu, abrindo os olhos, _merda, estava vivo._ O homem virou o rosto para trás. — Hm, tá vivo, pode chamar o pessoal.

Estava vivo, porém muito cansado, tentou levantar o tronco, se apoiando no cotovelo, caiu. Quando foi tentar novamente percebeu que o homem agora o ajudava a levantar, queria se jogar para fora dos braços dele, mas era a sua única fonte de apoio.

Se arrependeu quase imediatamente ao ficar de pé, sentindo o corpo pesar e amolecer, tendo que jogar o peso no tronco do homem que o ajudava. Sentiu falta do trenó, pensando em seu aconchego. A visão escureceu e Kyungsoo entendeu que havia chegado no seu limite, ficaria consciente apenas por mais alguns segundos.

— O que aconteceu? — uma voz mansa soou não muito longe deles, seguida por passos apressados.

— Ele se recusou a responder todas as perguntas, e então atacou Yixing — o homem que o segurava respondeu, Kyungsoo conseguiu por algum milagre soltar o que parecia uma tentativa de risada. — A loba o defendeu.

— Vocês sempre fazem alguma bagunça — o homem agora estava muito perto, Kyungsoo conseguia ver a ponta de suas botas —, sobra pra mim arrumar as coisas com Nantai.

Kyungsoo pensou que nunca mais ouviria aquele nome, e por um momento se sentiu criança de novo. Então o homem ao seu lado se moveu e ele quase caiu, sua perna se esforçando para o manter de pé.

— Não se prestaram nem para dar um jeito na perna dele? — o homem parecia irritado. — Ainda está acordado? 

Percebendo que a pergunta havia sido dirigida a ele, Kyungsoo assentiu, e com uma voz rouca, respondeu.

— Por pouco tempo.

— O que quer de nós? — Kyungsoo sentiu raiva borbulhar no sangue, ainda o perguntavam e perguntavam, ele estava _sangrando até a morte._ Então pensou que, se fosse no clã dele, nem dariam a chance de resposta.

— Vim ver Kai — Sua voz era pesada na boca seca. o homem riu, um som familiar e inesperado.

— Então levante a cabeça — Kyungsoo sentiu uma eletricidade no corpo, de repente estava com medo, a realização de que Kai estava ali, tão perto, o deixando paralisado e a mente em branco.

Levantou o rosto devagar, as madeixas de cabelo caindo no rosto atrapalhando sua visão. Não teve tempo de processar a imagem de Kai, muito mais maduro, parado a sua frente. O mundo girou a sua volta e a visão escureceu, o cansaço e a falta de sangue batendo de uma única vez. O corpo começou a cair, mas não conseguiu desprender o olhar do rosto que agora portava uma expressão de surpresa, os olhos arregalados como fazia quando eram crianças.

— _Kyungsoo?_ — e então apagou.

…

Estava quente, um quente aconchegante e tentador, mas seu corpo doía e sentia pontadas na cabeça. Queria deixar os olhos fechados até que o sono o levasse outra vez, porém a sensação de que estava sendo observado o manteve acordado e atento, suspirou e abriu os olhos devagar.

Kyungsoo se deparou com um teto de pedra, alto, escuro e úmido, se remexeu um pouco percebendo que estava em uma cama, enrolado em cobertas. A cabeça doeu quando tentou olhar ao redor, se contentou com o campo de visão limitado. O cômodo brilhava em laranja, alguma fogueira mantendo o ar quente e abafado. Não reconheceu o lugar. O coração de repente acelerou e o ar parecia rarefeito, _onde estava?_ Tentou sentar para olhar ao redor, porém a cabeça latejou o deixando desnorteado e o corpo mole não respondeu como deveria.

Passos rápidos se aproximaram de onde estava, queria levantar o olhar, _queria mesmo,_ _Kyungsoo?_ Tentou tirar a coberta pesada de cima do corpo, mas foi impedido por duas mãos firmes segurando seus ombros no lugar.

— Kyungsoo? — a voz era conhecida, moveu o olhar dos braços até o peito e então ao rosto da pessoa que o segurava.

— Kai? — as memórias vieram como enchente, preenchendo os espaços vazios na mente de Kyungsoo. Estava na montanha. O corpo relaxou, o alívio instantâneo adormecendo a adrenalina.

— Como se sente? Sabe quem é e onde está? — sentiu um espasmo leve na ponta dos dedos, o corpo reagindo a presença de Kai. Não o via há tanto tempo. não o abraçava há tanto tempo.

— Kyungsoo, montanhas — a garganta arranhada fazendo as palavras saírem baixas e roucas.

Um suspiro de alívio.

— Bem, pelo menos a cabeça não vai ficar com sequelas — um peso ao seu lado, Kyungsoo seguiu o movimento com o olhar.

Kai estava mudado. O rosto maduro, o maxilar acentuado e os olhos afiados, os ombros eretos daqueles que sentiam orgulho de quem eram e de onde vinham. Kyungsoo deixou os olhos viajarem pelo cabelo longo de Kai, que caía nos ombros e dançavam ao redor dos braços, braços que apesar de estarem escondidos pelo casaco grosso eram obviamente fortes. As mãos pareciam quentes, Kyungsoo culpou secretamente a recém consciência pelo pensamento, calejadas e adornando cicatrizes. Se Kyungsoo não soubesse, acharia que Kai era mais velho que ele, provavelmente havia vivido mais.

— Fiquei com receio que não acordaria mais — a cabeça pendeu para o lado, os olhos brilhando em divertimento ao perceber que Kyungsoo o analisava.

— Água — conseguiu dizer. Kai levantou com olhos surpresos, como se sentindo-se estúpido por não ter oferecido antes.

— Desculpe — e então uma risada —, acho que fiquei um pouco… _surpreso_ — andou até um lugar que saía do campo de visão de Kyungsoo, que ouviu apenas o som típico de água e então Kai se aproximou novamente —, sabe, com você aparecendo aqui de repente. 

Kai o ajudou a sentar, dessa vez mover o corpo foi mais fácil, sentia o peso e a sonolência dos membros se esvair aos poucos. Nunca havia sentido tanto apreço por um copo de água, parecia que não bebia nada há dias. 

— Quanto tempo fiquei desacordado? — Kyungsoo conseguiu perguntar, falar se mostrando uma tarefa muito mais fácil.

— Um pouco mais de um dia — Kai sentou ao seu lado na cama novamente, estudando a expressão de Kyungsoo, que parecia não ter gostado muito da notícia. — Fico feliz que tenha acordado, parece ter perdido muito sangue.

— Fico feliz de não ter morrido também — uma careta de desaprovação —, seus homens não pareciam fazer muita questão de me manter vivo.

— Eles geralmente não são assim, acho que não gostaram muito de não receber respostas — sorriu, inclinando a cabeça para o lado.

— Não acho que justifique — soltou uma risada não muito bem vinda pela garganta —, mas parecem ser bons, clã em primeiro lugar e etc.

— Matilha — Kyungsoo arqueou as sobrancelhas. — Somos uma matilha.

Kyungsoo não tinha o que dizer sobre isso, não fazia muita diferença para ele ou para sua missão. Esperou, um silêncio estranho caindo sobre os dois enquanto se encaravam, Kyungsoo sabia que Kai tinha perguntas, e dessa vez ele não se negaria a responder.

— Sei que tem perguntas.

— O que está fazendo aqui? — parecia genuinamente curioso. — Quer dizer, fico feliz que tenha aparecido, mas sei que quer alguma coisa.

— Hm, como posso dizer isso? — pensou nas melhores palavras, não encontrou. — Vim aqui por você — Kai assentiu —, preciso me casar, entende? Sabe que é tradição de meu clã que os líderes tenha um parceiro, e eu estava pronto para me casar, mas os Espíritos Ancestrais não pareciam muito satisfeitos com a ideia — a expressão de Kai se tornou confusa, não conseguindo relacionar uma coisa com a outra. — Enfim, nós somos casados.

— Nós? — Kai apontou para Kyungsoo, e então para si próprio. — Eu e você?

— Sim, sei que parece impossível, mas aconteceu e eu _preciso_ desfazer nossa união para me casar.

— Na verdade isso explica uma ou outra coisa — bateu uma mão na perna, levantando. — Já que está aqui, então, vamos terminar com isso.

— Não é bem assim — Kyungsoo engoliu em seco. — Só o Xamã do meu clã pode desfazer o casamento. Você precisa ir comigo para o Clã do Sol.

Kai o encarou como se de repente ele tivesse duas cabeças. Kyungsoo tentou sorrir e então Kai olhou para o chão, suspirando, uma mão na cintura e outra tirando os fios de cabelo que caíram no rosto.

— Vou marcar uma reunião com o alfa e os outros lobos líderes — então mirou Kyungsoo com o olhar, a pequena luz de reconhecimento que tinha desaparecida, tendo sido tomada por um brilho mais sério. — Você pode explicar essa situação com mais detalhes. Por enquanto descanse, a janta é servida depois do pôr do sol.

Virou as costas e saiu sem dizer mais nada, deixando um Kyungsoo ansioso para trás. Kyungsoo contou o tempo até não conseguir ouvir mais os passos ecoarem pela caverna, e então até o som desaparecer completamente. Ponderou o que poderia acontecer naquele encontro, Kai havia reagido bem a sua presença, mas Nantai teria o sobrinho e filho da pessoa que o exilou na sua frente, pedindo para levar um dos seus de volta para o clã que não o aceitou.

Duvidou que conseguisse descansar com a preocupação e a mente correndo atrás de respostas para as possíveis perguntas do tio, não eram próximos antes, não sabia em que pé estavam agora. Deveria tratá-lo como trataria outro líder ou deveria forçar uma falsa intimidade para que pudesse moldar um resposta positiva?

Se não desse certo, valeria a pena voltar para o Clã do Sol? Não teria um lugar para chamar de seu.

E apesar de realmente estar os pensamentos agitados, o teto alto da caverna e o corpo ainda cansado o puxaram para uma sonolência inevitável. Pensou ter sonhado com olhos predatórios, presas brancas e afiadas, e cabelos compridos que se enroscavam nos seus braços.

…

Kyungsoo acordou com o cheiro delicioso e quente de sopa, sentiu o estômago roncar em expectativa e a boca salivar. Tentou levantar, esperando que o corpo cedesse como havia anteriormente, mas percebendo que sentia-se, de fato, mais renovado.

Procurou de onde vinha o cheiro, uma pequena esperança de que Kai estivesse lhe trazendo a janta prometida, porém seu olhar encontrou o de outra pessoa. Um homem não muito mais alto que ele estava parado alguns passos da cama, uma tigela nas mãos e um sorriso no rosto, tinha o cabelo longo amarrado no topo da cabeça. 

— Vejo que acordou — o homem se aproximou —, sente-se melhor, coma enquanto está quente.

Kyungsoo seguiu os movimentos do homem com cuidado, a tigela sendo colocada em uma travessa e então em seu colo, uma colher em frente ao seu rosto. O homem não tinha a mesma aura ameaçadora que os outros, até mesmo que Kai, parecia alguém tenro, os movimentos nem muito pesados, nem muito leves.

— Sou Jongdae, venho cuidando de você desde que desmaiou — sentou-se na cama aos seus pés. — Um machucado bem feio esse seu, mas não se preocupe demais, não temos riscos de infecção e o corte era mais assustador do que realmente perigoso.

Kyungsoo não gostou muito do sorriso que Jongdae tinha no rosto enquanto falava sobre o ferimento em sua perna, o deixava desconfortável que algo assim estivesse sendo tratado com tanta leveza. Porém, quando parou para pensar, realmente não sentia tanta dor na panturrilha quanto esperava sentir, tanto que quando acordou da primeira vez sentiu mais cansado e dor no resto do corpo do que localizada na marca de mordida.

— Obrigado por cuidar de mim, Jongdae — o agradecimento foi além de uma polidez, estava realmente aliviado que não perderia a perna.

— É minha função — Jongdae encolheu os ombros, como se fosse acostumado a ser reconhecido. — Coma logo, soube que tem uma reunião com o Alfa e não é muito educado se atrasar.

Kyungsoo não precisou ouvir uma segunda vez, estava faminto e ainda que a sopa fosse um pouco estranha ao paladar, conseguia identificar o gosto de uma comida saudável e com sustância, comeu com avidez. Jongdae já havia levantado e se afastado, Kyungsoo só conseguia ouvir a sombra dos seus movimentos, mexendo em alguns potes que Kyungsoo pensou ser onde guardava as ervas que usava.

— Vou dar uma olhadinha rápida na sua perna, assim você está pronto para ir quando vierem buscar você — Jongdae se aproximou mais uma vez. Kyungsoo maneou a cabeça, não conseguindo soltar mais do que um pequeno som de concordância.

A coberta que cobria suas pernas foi levantada, o ar quente batendo direto na pele. Kyungsoo imaginou que seria melhor se virasse de barriga para baixo, e colocou a tigela quase vazia ao lado da cama.

— Não precisa, consigo ver bem assim.

— Tudo bem, estava quase no fim — então começou a se virar —, prefiro que você tenha acesso total, é minha perna afinal.

Quando de bruços Kyungsoo quase se arrependeu, não tinha como saber o que Jongdae estava fazendo ou planejando fazer, mas parou em silêncio, não tinha outra opção senão confiar no curandeiro. Sentiu um geladinho na ferida, uma pasta sendo passada com cuidado.

— Fiz pontos em alguns cortes que estavam maiores — tocou com a ponta dos dedos em alguns lugares que Kyungsoo tentou memorizar —, não parecem estar com risco de infecção, você está curando bem, melhor do que eu esperava.

Kyungsoo não sentiu o tempo passar, focando em Jongdae, que parecia ter uma infinidade de remédios para um único machucado. No entanto sentiu-se ser trazido à realidade quando passos pesados ecoaram pela caverna, Jongdae começou a enfaixar sua perna novamente.

— Viemos buscá-lo — Kyungsoo reconheceu a voz, e não se sentiu muito feliz de ouvi-la outra vez.

— Já estou quase terminando, Yixing — deu um nó firme na faixa. — Pronto, podem levá-lo.

Estava um pouco assustado com a ideia de caminhar, sentou e Jongdae lhe alcançou uma calça que tinha certeza que não era sua, ao menos não haviam mexido nas suas coisas. Tentou se vestir com rapidez, mas não teve tanto sucesso, e quando finalmente arriscou se levantar, percebeu que apesar de a perna não doer tanto quanto poderia, ainda não conseguiria colocar todo o peso nela.

Yixing se aproximou e passou o braço pela sua cintura o levantando sem muita delicadeza, mas não tinha realmente intenção de o machucar. Ouviu-o suspirar e então começou a andar devagar, esperando que Kyungsoo ditasse o ritmo.

— Traga ele de volta inteiro — Jongdae deu um tapinha no ombro de Yixing.

— Posso tentar — sorriu.

A mente de Kyungsoo havia travado um pouco, tudo o que havia planejado se embaralhando e então sumindo. Caminharam aos poucos para fora da caverna, a inquietação sendo substituída por curiosidade para saber como era o lugar, sua perna se acostumando com o peso sendo colocado sobre ela permitindo que andassem um pouco mais rápido. A caverna era mais funda do que imaginou, demoraram um pouco para chegar à abertura. Prendeu a respiração quando sentiu o ar frio e úmido da noite bater no rosto.

O clã, ou melhor, _a alcateia_ , estava dormindo, poucas pessoas andando pelo espaço amplo na montanha. Conseguia identificar algumas plantas, o espaço sendo iluminado pela lua alta, mas precisando de algumas fogueiras para reforçar a luz e manter o espaço quente. Kyungsoo não esperava que a organização das cabanas fosse diferente da do seu clã, mas era. Algumas cavernas se espalhavam pela planície, e então cabanas se reuniam ao lado delas, formando um caminho até suas aberturas. Não conseguiu pensar em uma lógica para isso. Tentou capturar o máximo que conseguia com os olhos, faminto de algo que não conhecia.

Yixing não conversou com ele durante o trajeto, apenas conduzindo o caminho e reconhecendo as pessoas que passavam por eles. Ninguém parecia se importar com Kyungsoo, nunca lançando um segundo olhar. Se aproximaram de uma caverna que não parecia diferir das outras, Kyungsoo tentou dar uma espiada para dentro das cabanas quando passaram por elas, todas estavam meticulosamente fechadas. Sentiu-se obrigado a se preocupar com o que dizer quando seu pé passou pela boca da caverna, sentindo saudade da luz fraca do luar e do vento frio.

— Erga o rosto, não precisa se curvar — Yixing disse ao pé do seu ouvido.

— Não estou me curvando — ainda assim, tirou o olhar dos pés.

Kai estava sentado não muito longe de onde estavam no momento, encarava Kyungsoo com as sobrancelhas franzidas, os braços cruzados no peito. Ao seu lado estava sentado Nantai. Kyungsoo segurou a vontade de baixar o olhar e encarou o tio nos olhos enquanto se aproximavam, achou que teria uma grande onda de emoções ao ver o tio outra vez, mas apenas sentia a ansiedade se dissipar sendo substituída por determinação, sabia que mesmo sem querer, sua máscara de líder começava a se construir.

Pararam em frente aos dois, Kyungsoo reparou como outros homens se postavam atrás deles, mais ao longe. Evitavam intimidá-lo, mas não confiavam nele. Nantai fez uma pequena reverência com a cabeça, que Kyungsoo respondeu.

— Tio — endireitou as costas, Yixing desvencilhando-se dele, mas ficando ao seu lado, Kyungsoo se desequilibrou um pouco antes de achar um ponto gravitacional que o mantivesse de pé.

— Kyungsoo. 

Encaram-se, Kyungsoo esperou que o tio fizesse perguntas, e demorou para perceber que esperavam que ele falasse. Se sentiu desconfortável com a possibilidade de dominar a conversa.

— Acredito que Kai já tenha conversado com o senhor — arriscou dizer.

— Me falou algo, sim, mas espero ouvir de você — Nantai manteve a expressão séria.

— Bem — respirou fundo, lembrando-se de ser _direto e claro_ —, vim por Kai — seus olhares se encontraram brevemente. — Imagino que ainda lembre de algumas regras que temos no Clã do Sol, uma delas, é a de que o líder precisa ter um parceiro, alguém que o ajude a ser um bom líder, sabe também que ser filho do líder não garante que serei líder futuramente. 

— O que Kai tem a ver com isso? — parecia genuinamente confuso.

— Preciso me casar para ser líder, e já de casamento marcado, os Espíritos Ancestrais não pareceram muito satisfeitos. Buscando por respostas nosso Xamã descobriu que eu já sou casado, é aí que Kai entra. Éramos muito próximos quando crianças, acredito que nos casamos por acidente. Vim aqui na esperança de levá-lo para o Clã do Sol, assim nosso Xamã pode desfazer a conexão.

— E você espera que eu acredite nesse absurdo, Kyungsoo? — Nantai relaxou o corpo, cruzando os braços.

— Sim — engoliu em seco. — Não há motivos para mentir, Nantai.

— Tenho alguns motivos para duvidar de qualquer coisa que venha do Clã do Sol — inclinou a cabeça de leve, deixando a cicatriz à mostra. Kyungsoo não sabia se seria desrespeitoso, mas não conseguiu evitar encarar. 

— Meu pai pode ter motivos para não gostar de vocês, mas eu não tenho — teria que começar a apelar para a emoção. — E tio, você eu sabemos que não há motivos para eu apoiar meu pai, isso se ele resolvesse se vingar depois de anos. O passado é o passado. Eu, Kyungsoo, estou disposto a mudar o futuro dos nossos clãs, ou clã e alcateia, e posso prometer para você que não vai gostar do resultado se meu rival à liderança conseguir assumir as rédeas do Clã do Sol.

— Isso foi uma ameaça?

— Foi um aviso — sua perna estava começando a cansar. — Você acha que meu pai e o conselho me mandariam para, literalmente, a toca dos lobos? Ele esperam que eu morra aqui. Há motivos para isso.

— Porque tenho que ir para o Clã do Sol? — Kai se pronunciou. — Temos um Xamã também, podemos desfazer essa união aqui.

— Uma união feita em um território não pode ser desfeita em outro território, nosso Xamã se conecta com os Grandes Lobos, não com os Espíritos Ancestrais. — Nantai não desviou o olhar de Kyungsoo.

Yixing se aproximou mais de Kyungsoo, deixando que ele apoiasse o corpo no seu. Não parecia satisfeito, mas aparentava ser mais algum tipo de birra do que realmente maldade, afinal Kyungsoo havia tentado atacá-lo. Kai sentou o olhar nos dois, desviando então para a perna de Kyungsoo com um olhar curioso.

— De qualquer forma, o que leva você a acreditar que vou ajudar? — dessa vez Kai dirigiu a pergunta a Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo não esperava que Kai fosse se recusar de verdade, tinha considerado a possibilidade, mas sempre desviava a preocupação para outros fatores, por algum motivo não conseguia desconectar o Kai atual do Kai que era seu melhor amigo quando criança. Mas ali estava ele, como rosto sério, querendo saber se ganharia alguma coisa com aquilo, porque com certeza não faria de bom grado. Kyungsoo se sentiu um pouco estúpido. Pensou um pouco, tentando achar algo que convencesse Kai.

— Gostando ou não, os Espíritos Ancestrais e os Grandes Lobos respeitam as decisões um do outro, vimos isso no passado, e acredito que eu conseguir chegar aqui é uma prova disso no presente — cravou o olhar no de Kai. — Os Espíritos Ancestrais abençoaram nossa união, os Grandes Lobos não vão se opor a essa decisão — tentou soar assertivo e confiante.

— O que quer dizer? — o rosto de Kai se contorceu em confusão.

— Ele quer dizer que assim como os Espíritos Ancestrais não deixaram que Kyungsoo se casasse, os Grandes Lobos não deixarão você encontrar seu destinado — inclinou o corpo para frente, semicerrando os olhos, analisando Kyungsoo. — Você cresceu Kyungsoo, e é muito diferente de seu pai — jogou o corpo novamente para trás, dessa vez relaxando totalmente. — Kai pode ir com você se assim desejar.

Kyungsoo encarou Kai nos olhos, a respiração presa na garganta.

— Podemos partir assim que Jongdae autorizar — Kyungsoo não segurou o sorriso. — Não adianta muita coisa irmos e você morrer no meio do caminho por causa da perna.

— Muito obrigado — seus olhos sumiram, lembrou de olhar para Nantai —, de verdade.

— Estão liberados — virou-se para as pessoas atrás dele —, todos, podem descansar.

Os homens começaram a se dispersar, Nantai levantou sem muita cerimônia, falou algo baixinho para Kai e então para seus homens, por fim se dirigiu para o fim da caverna. Cumprimentou Yixing quando passou por eles, agradecendo pelo trabalho, e desejando boa noite para ambos.

— Yixing — Kai havia se aproximado deles nesse meio tempo —, pode ir descansar, assumo daqui.

— Claro, obrigado — encarou Kyungsoo meio sem jeito.

— Obrigado, Yixing — se forçou a dizer. Ainda guardava certa mágoa pelo que aconteceu na manhã anterior.

Kai segurou sua cintura pelo outro lado, esperando Yixing se soltar e então tomando seu lugar. Kyungsoo se sentia muito consciente de Kai perto, ter um desconhecido o ajudando por estar cumprindo ordens era uma coisa, outra completamente diferente era ter Kai, seu melhor amigo de infância, uma pessoa que já foi capaz de o entender com um olhar, e que agora parecia alguém diferente. Era normal, se fosse racional, que Kai estivesse mudado, anos se passaram e ele viveu uma vida diferente com pessoas diferentes, pessoas que Kyungsoo nunca viu, mas ainda assim seu lado emocional se sentia traído, pois Kyungsoo sabia que ele próprio não havia mudado tanto, sentia-se jogado para fora de um lugar que sempre foi confortável e jogado dentro de um lugar totalmente desconhecido.

— Você está falando como um verdadeiro membro de conselho — Kai falou depois de um tempo, já estavam na metade do caminho, pelo que Kyungsoo lembrava da ida.

— Não é difícil de aprender a língua das cobras quando se vive no ninho delas — era para ter soado como uma piada, mas soou amargo e rancoroso.

— Quando fala parece com algo muito diferente do que conheço.

— Talvez seja mesmo, foi isso que fez com que meu pai e Nantai se separassem, afinal — suspirou. — Não estou muito afim de falar sobre esse assunto, são coisas imutáveis, e já gastei muita energia e fôlego tentando convencer vocês dois a me ajudarem.

— Para falar a verdade, não precisava de muito para me convencer — ajudou Kyungsoo a desviar de uma pedra. — Mas nem por isso eu iria ficar apenas assistindo vocês dois discutirem o assunto.

— Se não precisava de muito para te convencer poderia ter me poupado daquela pergunta — encarou o perfil de Kai. — Fiquei apavorado, achei que não importava o que eu dissesse você não iria achar que valia a pena me ajudar.

— É bom uma adrenalina no sangue de vez em quando — virou o rosto, encontrando o seu, abrindo um sorriso que confundiu Kyungsoo. Aquele Kai parecia ser o mesmo que conhecia.

Kai o levou até a caverna, deixando Jongdae a par da situação, o curandeiro não gostando muito de saber que Kyungsoo teria que fazer uma viagem com um ferimento recente. Kyungsoo esperava, por algum motivo, que Kai passasse a noite ali, mas apenas observou as costas dele enquanto se afastava depois de conferir com Jongdae as atualizações. Jongdae deixou água perto da cama, se desculpou por não passar a noite ali, e Kyungsoo entendeu, dessa vez olhando de verdade para o curandeiro, que provavelmente estava cuidando dele sem pausa desde o dia anterior.

Mais uma vez achou que a mente agitada não o deixaria dormir, porém com o peso da dúvida tendo se dissipado, Kyungsoo sentiu que poderia ter uma noite de sono tranquila pela primeira vez em dias. Ao cair no sono se pegou pensando se realmente era o mesmo de anos antes, ou se só não queria conhecer o atual Kyungsoo, o que perdeu todo o brilho da infância. A ideia tinha um sabor desagradável.

…

Jongdae o liberou dois dias depois. Dois dias longos e torturantes. No dia que se seguiu ao da reunião ainda não podia sair da cama sem alguém por perto para lhe dar apoio, preencheu o dia observando Jongdae trabalhar nas ervas, às vezes desaparecendo caverna a fora e voltando sujo de terra com um punhado de plantas em uma cesta. Algumas Kyungsoo reconhecia, outras ele usava como via para puxar assunto com o curandeiro, tentando absorver informações que ele sabia que não guardaria de verdade na cabeça.

No segundo dia acordou com a sensação de estar sendo observado, levantando assustado e sendo surpreendido por um pequeno grupo de crianças ao redor da sua cama. Elas o encaravam com olhos curiosos, mantendo uma distância segura, seguindo seus movimentos, Kyungsoo apenas encarou de volta, sem saber muito bem o que fazer. Por fim, quando uma criou coragem para quebrar o silêncio, comentando como seu cabelo era estranho curto daquele jeito, gerou uma cacofonia de perguntas e comentários que deixou Kyungsoo claustrofóbico e tonto. Foi salvo por Kai, que adentrou a caverna afobado, murmurando algo sobre desobediência e responsabilidade. Em segundos as crianças se dispersaram com olhos baixos e bicos nos lábios.

— Desculpe por isso — coçou a nuca, seu cabelo estava preso em um rabo de cavalo firme —, elas estavam querendo ver quem era o novo forasteiro. Me distraí por dois segundos elas já haviam desaparecido.

— Tudo bem, só fui pego de surpresa — espichou o corpo, se alongando, então puxando o cobertor das pernas.

— Como se sente hoje? — Kai se aproximou, oferecendo uma ajuda silenciosa.

— Bem, melhor que ontem — jogou as pernas para fora da cama. — Vou tentar levantar sozinho, qualquer coisa você me pega.

Kai assentiu, então Kyungsoo prendeu a respiração, com medo de sentir dor. Surpreendeu a si e a Kai ao conseguir levantar da cama sozinho, teve um pouco de dificuldade, sim, mas não sentiu uma dor impossibilitante e a perna estava firme. Kyungsoo e Kai compartilharam sorrisos genuínos, ainda mais quando Kyungsoo conseguiu caminhar.

Então no fim, ali estavam eles: Jongdae com um olhar preocupado, pessoas que Kyungsoo não havia conhecido no seu curto tempo na alcateia os cercando, Kai ao seu lado e Nantai bem em frente aos dois dando algum tipo de bênção para a viagem. O sol não havia nascido por completo, e Kyungsoo só queria descer aquela montanha o mais rápido possível, porém Kai precisava daquele tempo para se despedir, e acima de tudo Kyungsoo era grato por não o terem matado e ainda por terem dado alguns mantimentos a mais para os dois. O mínimo que podia fazer era dançar no tempo da alcateia.

— Não se esqueça de aplicar os remédios todos os dias, como mostrei — Jongdae estava preocupado, apesar de Kyungsoo estar ainda melhor do que no dia anterior. Kyungsoo queria poder manter contato, a preocupação do curandeiro lhe passava uma sensação de segurança e familiaridade.

— Pode deixar, obrigado por tudo, de verdade, Jongdae — sorriu, prestes a fazer uma promessa que ambos sabiam que ele não iria cumprir. — Vou voltar para visitar e trazer algumas plantas que crescem no meu Clã, um presente.

— Mal saímos e você já pensa em voltar? — Kai parecia ter terminado de receber os abraços das crianças, que não queriam largar das suas pernas. — Fico lisonjeado que tenha gostado da alcateia.

— Não que eu tenha conhecido muito dela — assim que disse isso Kyungsoo pensou ter sido um pouco injusto —, mas gostei, do que vi, digo.

— É sempre difícil mandar um guerreiro como você para uma jornada incerta como essa, Kai — Nantai roubou a chance de Kai de provocar um pouco Kyungsoo, tomando a atenção de ambos e fazendo a alcateia se silenciar para ouvir as últimas palavras de seu Alfa. — Porém é uma chance única de aprendizado, uma oportunidade de se tornar mais forte, ficar longe de sua alcateia e seguir viagem para um lugar perigoso. Um lobo que é o pilar de sua alcateia e tem sua alcateia como pilar é forte, mas aprender a ser um lobo solitário pode o fazer mais forte. Como Alfa, fico muito feliz e orgulhoso de você. Aguardarei, junto de toda a alcateia, sua volta. Que os Grandes Lobos o acompanhem nessa jornada.

Kyungsoo sentiu pela primeira vez naquela manhã excitação pela jornada de volta. Parecia que finalmente os céus estavam a seu favor e a sua vida entraria nos eixos. Manteve os olhos abertos, um passo de cada vez, queria conhecer o caminho da montanha que não teve oportunidade de ver na ida. Uma pequena esperança de precisar usá-lo outra vez no futuro.


	3. Parte III

— Seis anos e você ainda não consegue pescar? — Kai estava impaciente, o tom de voz e a fala em si deixando Kyungsoo mais nervoso e irritado.

— Eu _sei_ pescar, mas se talvez você não ficasse aí parado falando alto e assustando os peixes — bufou quando mais uma vez sentiu uma barbatana bater na canela —, eu conseguiria pegar algum.

— Agora a culpa é minha que você é incompetente? — com isso Kyungsoo levantou o olhar. Kai comprimiu os lábios e Kyungsoo conseguia dizer que ele já havia se arrependido de ter dito algo assim, que sabia que machucava ouvir. Apesar de realmente ofendido, Kyungsoo respirou fundo.

— Por que você não vai pegar alguns galhos para fazermos uma fogueira? — tentou manter o tom de voz tenro, sabia que estava falhando. Colocou uma mão na cintura, tirando o peso da perna machucada. — Não sei você, mas eu não gosto muito de peixe cru. 

Kai não respondeu de imediato o que levou a eles se encararem por alguns segundos, um desafio rondando no ar, a água corrente e o som dos pássaros preenchendo o silêncio entre os dois, então Kai virou as costas e se afastou do leito, sumindo floresta adentro. Kyungsoo sentiu que uma bolha havia estourado, e podia respirar pela primeira vez no dia, ainda com os olhos fixos no ponto em que Kai havia estado, finalmente saindo do estado de alerta que havia entrado em algum momento naquela manhã e manteve consigo até agora. Resolveu voltar para a tarefa que cumpria.

Era um pouco difícil não deixar os pensamentos correrem enquanto observava a imagem turva dos pés, a calça dobrada até pouco abaixo do joelho, mas a fome estava começando a surgir, e era sua responsabilidade conseguir os peixes para os dois. Deixou que a atenção que antes se desviava a qualquer movimento que Kai fazia se fixasse nos peixes que seguiam a correnteza, lembrou-se das aulas de pescaria que fez, e de todas as vezes que conseguiu pegar um peixe. Não era incompetente, iria pegar um peixe enorme e deixar Kai de queixo caído e resolver o que quer que tinha dado errado entre eles no meio da descida.

O dia havia corrido bem, apesar de terem que fazer algumas pausas extras para não forçar a perna machucada de Kyungsoo, a descida era naturalmente mais rápida do que a subida. Saíram pela manhã e chegaram ao pé da montanha antes do sol de pôr. Porém ainda durante a manhã Kyungsoo sentiu a atmosfera entre eles mudar, Kai parecia mais tenso e agressivo e ainda que não tivesse dito ou feito nada para Kyungsoo, ele sentiu seu próprio humor mudar com aquele nervosismo e estado de alerta. Sentia um medo irracional de que Kai resolvesse pular no seu pescoço, e reconhecia que teve sua própria parcela de culpa para que a situação entre eles chegasse ao ponto que chegou.

Devia ter negado a proposta de Kai, quando chegaram ao pé da montanha o sol não iria começar a se pôr em pelo menos duas horas e enquanto Kyungsoo queria continuar a caminhada e deixar para se instalarem melhor durante o crepúsculo, Kai disse que aquele ponto era o melhor para a pesca e deveriam aproveitar. Assim Kyungsoo ficou encarregado de entrar na água fria e trazer peixes para os dois, enquanto Kai iria arrumar as coisas para o acampamento.

Respirou fundo trazendo a lança que segurava para a altura do rosto, o braço arqueado e já buscando impulso. Seguindo o movimento de um peixe em específico, tentou prever seu trajeto, apenas uma parte de instante a frente, inspirou e atirou a lança. Suspirou satisfeito com o tamanho do peixe, puxando a lança de volta para levar o bicho para a margem, lutando com um pouco de dificuldade contra a correnteza, então voltou para o meio do rio procurando outro ponto para usar.

Se posicionou com firmeza, os dedos do pé agarrando a areia grossa, procurando deixar a mente entrar em foco outra vez. Ouviu os pássaros e então a água, olhou para as pedras e então para os peixes, procurando sua presa.

— _Kyungsoo!_ — foi puxado de volta por um sussurro.

Levantou a cabeça devagar, sabendo que seu olhar queimava, a mão tencionou ao redor da lança, os dentes cerraram. Kai estava parado na margem, no mesmo ponto em que Kyungsoo havia o visto da outra vez, os olhos arregalados, a boca em uma linha fina e o corpo tão tenso quanto o de Kyungsoo, segurava o peixe em uma mão e sua mochila nas costas.

— O que foi? — endireitou o corpo devagar, começando a se sentir nervoso com a reação de Kai.

— _Merda, fala baixo_ — soltou o ar pela boca, os olhos desviaram dos de Kyungsoo por um segundo. — _Só vem até aqui, devagar_ — Kyungsoo fez menção de virar o corpo para ver o que estava deixando Kai com _medo_ . — _Não vira, só vem, por favor, Kyungsoo._

Kyungsoo assentiu uma vez e começou a andar, os movimentos ficando mais duros a cada passo. Estava mais longe do que pensava e cada passo parecia o distanciar mais do que aproximar, a respiração começava a acelerar e o pior era que não sabia do quê deveria ter medo. Confiava em Kai, e esse era o pior.

Ouviu um rosnado atrás de si, um rosnado familiar que fez sua espinha gelar e o ar sair de seus pulmões. Não conseguia mais seguir a lógica e manter a calma, acelerou o passo e o rosnado soou mais alto e feroz, Kai já havia estendido a mão, mas continuava tão longe. A areia grossa arranhando o pé não ajudava, conforme aumentava a velocidade da passada aumentava a força que colocava sobre a sola do pé e cada pedrinha gerava uma dor aguda que fazia ele querer que a correnteza o levasse.

Agarrou a ponta dos dedos de Kai assim que eles chegaram ao seu alcance, aquele pequeno contato sendo suficiente para que Kai o puxasse para fora do rio. Se desequilibrou um pouco, a adrenalina fazendo ele escorregar na terra molhada, Kai o firmou no lugar e segurou seu corpo perto do seu. Esperaram que a respiração de Kyungsoo normalizasse, os olhos de Kai ainda escaneando a outra margem.

— O que foi isso? — Kyungsoo falou soprado.

— Pega suas coisas, precisamos sair de perto do rio — Kai se afastou, deixando Kyungsoo confuso e querendo o contato de volta, precisava do conforto de um humano no momento.

— Tudo bem, tudo bem — falou mais para si, engolindo em seco e medindo o peso da lança na mão.

— Ele ainda está lá, olhando para nós com uma cara não muito amigável, pega suas coisas — virou as costas e começou a se dirigir para dentro da floresta.

Kyungsoo caminhou o mais rápido que pode, pegando sua mochila no chão e colocando as botas. Estava de mau humor, o coração ainda acelerado pelo medo e as mãos um pouco trêmulas, definitivamente não queria sentir aqueles dentes afiados cortando sua carne macia de humano tão cedo, e Kai não conseguia ter um pouco de sensibilidade quanto aquilo, começava a se questionar se realmente valia a pena passar pelo que passou, mais o que vai ter que aguentar vindo de Kai, para virar líder do Clã do Sol. Ele bem sabia que seu clã não valia todo aquele esforço.

Olhou para o outro lado do rio, o lobo seguia seus movimentos com o olhar, a boca aberta mostrando os dentes e a passada nervosa de um lado para o outro. Reparou como sua pelagem era diferente da loba que o atacou. Desviou o olhar e correu para alcançar Kai, caminhando alguns passos atrás, observando suas costas. A mata não era densa, as árvores eram altas e esparsas, o chão bem nivelado e sem muitas armadilhas, se preocupava mais com buracos do que com raízes, mais com o topo das árvores do que com o solo.

Estar com Kai assim dentro de uma floresta o deixava meio amargurado, de o amigo não agir como agia e de o passado ser isso, o passado. A noite começava a cair e eles precisavam achar um lugar para dormir, montar acampamento e fazer uma fogueira. A fome antes esquecida começava a dar sinais de volta, a perna já começava a cansar e a mente já estava cansada de ficar pensando sobre coisas que não tinha respostas.

— Acho que ali é um bom lugar para ficarmos — Kai apontou para um espaço entre as árvores mais amplo que os outros. 

— Parece bom — qualquer lugar parecia bom naquele estado. — Estou faminto.

— Se você conseguisse caminhar um pouco mais rápido poderíamos já estar de fogo acesso e acampamento montado.

Kyungsoo jogou sua mochila no chão com certa agressividade, Kai o olhou com as sobrancelhas levantadas, tirando a própria mochila dos ombros. Kyungsoo sentiu as unhas pressionarem a palma da mão e sabia que havia chegado a hora de conversar. Não iria conseguir se manter são se Kai ficasse o caminho inteiro com comentários ácidos e agindo como um animal traído pelo dono.

— Qual o problema? — conseguiu perguntar.

— Você disse que não enfrentou dificuldades no caminho — se agachou, abrindo a mochila e desviando o olhar do de Kyungsoo. — Aquele lobo não parecia com _nenhuma dificuldade_ para mim.

— Eu não tive mesmo nenhuma dificuldade — se agachou também, os joelhos batendo na terra, começando a retirar suas coisas para dormir. — Acha mesmo que se eu tivesse visto um lobo eu estaria inteiro para contar a história? Você mesmo disse que eu sou incompetente.

Ah, Kyungsoo guardava bem o que era dito para ele.

— Isso é impossível, Kyungsoo — jogou seu saco de dormir no chão, começando a desamarrar os galhos que Kyungsoo nem havia reparado que estavam ali. — Onde a fumaça há fogo, um lobo significa uma alcatéia.

— Você quer que eu diga o que? — levantou para buscar folhas, os pés batendo com força no chão. — Se eu disse que não vi lobo nenhum, eu não vi, não tenho nenhum motivo para mentir sobre isso.

Silêncio. Kai começava a organizar os galhos para a fogueira o peixe, que apesar de não ser o mais fresco ainda estava bom, para a limpeza. Kyungsoo tirou a ponta de lança que guardava na manga antes de falar:

— De qualquer modo, não é você que tem uma conexão com os lobos? — Kai entregou o peixe para ele, que sentou com as pernas cruzadas, começando a retirar as escamas. — Porque não mandou ele embora? Você parecia tão assustado quanto eu.

— Qual parte da ideia de lobos tem alcateias você não entende? — os olhos estavam semicerrados, focados na função de criar uma chama. — Lobos conseguem ser mais territoriais que humanos, assim como eu e você somos de clãs diferentes, eu e ele somos de alcateias diferentes.

Uma pequena chama se acendeu, Kai se apressou a alimentá-la, enquanto Kyungsoo buscava seu cantil para limpar o peixe melhor. Não sabia o que responder, se sentia meio estúpido por não ter pensado em algo tão óbvio, mas a informação o fez perceber que não sabia nada sobre o que Kai era de fato.

— _Não que se importe com alguma coisa_ — Kai murmurou, levantando para arrumar o próprio saco de dormir.

— É esse o problema, então? — Kyungsoo se espichou para alcançar a pequena sacola de ervas, sabia que havia alguma que era para dar sabor, só não tinha certeza qual. — Você não respondeu minha primeira pergunta, mas imagino que esse seja seu problema comigo.

— Não tenho problema nenhum com você, Kyungsoo — não olhou para Kyungsoo, decidindo dar uma volta pelo território, talvez esconder a presença deles um pouco.

— Não é o que suas ações — apoiou o peixe no colo, fazendo um corte pelo seu comprimento —, e falas, fazem parecer.

Kai parou, as costas ainda viradas para Kyungsoo.

— Eu estou confuso — abaixou a cabeça, os ombros subindo e descendo.

— Confuso com o que? — Kyungsoo colocou o peixe para assar, meio desengonçado, mas funcional.

— Eu não sei, confuso — virou, ainda com a cabeça abaixada e se aproximou da fogueira, sentando do lado oposto ao de Kyungsoo. — Sei que não devia descontar em você, mas eu acho que ficar longe da alcateia deixou minha cabeça meio fora de órbita. Sinto medo, irritação e você não tem o mesmo cheiro deles.

— Ah — Kyungsoo piscou algumas vezes —, eu como certeza não esperava por isso.

— Como eu disse, não é como você se importasse.

— Eu me importo, Kai, eu só não conheço o suficiente para conseguir entender as nuances das suas ações — manteve os olhos fixos no fogo, focando na dança estranha que as chamas faziam.

Kai não respondeu, escolheu encarar o fogo assim como Kyungsoo. Quando disse que se sentia confuso, era sobre tudo, sua conexão com os lobos o fazia alerta, e se sentia mais alerta na presença de Kyungsoo. E ainda tinha o fato de que Kyungsoo viajou por dias para desfazer a conexão entre os dois, e ele não sabia como se sentir em relação a isso; queria se sentir aliviado, poderia finalmente ter uma relação saudável com alguém, mas se sentia um pouco traído. Se prendia no que foram, nas crianças que não soltariam a mão um do outro para nada, e talvez descobrir que o Kyungsoo de hoje preferia distância fez com que as lembranças boas e os sonhos se quebrassem em pequenos cacos distorcidos.

A noite caiu por fim, a umidade tornando a fogueira insuficiente para esquentar os dois. Kai se enrolou em um manto que havia trazido, os pés perto do fogo e os olhos já pequenos, Kyungsoo pensou em como só tinha seu saco de dormir, que foi suficiente na vinda, mas agora não parecia que o esquentaria de verdade. Puxou sua mochila para perto, procurando as ervas que havia jogado ali dentro de qualquer jeito depois de achar o que precisava para o peixe, lembrou de como Baekhyun havia sido meticuloso ao arrumar suas coisas para a viagem e em como ele fazia falta para uma conversa e para dar um pouco de apoio moral.

— Precisa de ajuda? — a voz de Kai saiu incerta, os olhos encarando o pote com a pasta medicinal que Jongdae havia mandado. Kyungsoo não soube o que responder. 

— Posso precisar sim — e enquanto Kai saia de seu casulo, Kyungsoo dobrava a calça, reparando como os cortes estavam levemente avermelhados. Engoliu a preocupação e estendeu o pote para Kai.

— Deita de bruços — Kai deu dois tapinhas na mochila de Kyungsoo. 

— Jongdae disse para prestar atenção nas partes que precisaram levar pontos, tenho um pouco de medo de mexer nelas e acabar piorando a situação — Kai agora encarava o machucado com o cenho franzido.

— Não estava avermelhado ontem — colocou dois dedos na pasta e com um bico nos lábios e um pouco de hesitação começou a passar as ervas na perna de Kyungsoo. — Me avisa se doer.

— Acho que foi pela corrida, a água, não sei — o gelado contra a pele quente o fez se contrair um pouco. — Imagino que não vai piorar se eu continuar passando essa pasta, ainda tenho algumas ervas que Baekhyun mandou.

— Baekhyun? — seu dedo passou por uma parte mais sensível, fazendo Kyungsoo segurar a respiração.

— Meu... — hesitou — melhor amigo. Nos aproximamos depois que você foi embora.

— O nome não me parece estranho — esticou o braço para alcançar sua própria mochila, procurando algo para enfaixar a perna de Kyungsoo.

— E não deveria parecer, ele é filho de um conselheiro — olhou por cima do ombro. — Ele perdeu alguns amigos também, nos aproximamos por causa de isso.

— Fico feliz que você tenha conseguido fazer outra amizade — deu um nó firme na faixa —, você era meio reservado.

Kyungsoo pensou em dizer que não é que fosse reservado, mas achava que a companhia de Kai era suficiente, ao invés disso sentou e arrumou a calça, observando enquanto Kai se afastava e cutucava o peixe. Era estranho como não conseguiam manter a conversa fluindo, ela sempre chegava em um ponto crítico, em que pensavam coisas que seriam melhores se mantidas em segredo.

— Acho que ele já está no ponto — Kai tirou uma faca da bota, cortou um pedaço do peixe e colocou em um pano, entregando para Kyungsoo. — Doentes primeiro.

— Não estou doente — Kyungsoo riu de leve, aceitando a comida.

Observou enquanto Kai se servia, se pegou procurando traços que lembrassem ele de que Kai era, de fato, um predador.

— É alguma regra de alcateia? — perguntou antes que pudesse segurar.

— Hm? — arqueou as sobrancelhas, a boca ainda cheia.

— A coisa de doentes comerem primeiro — não tinha certeza se podia perguntar algo assim, se Kai iria se sentir desconfortável em compartilhar a informação, afinal Kyungsoo havia reparado certa mágoa em Kai, ainda que ele recusasse admitir. Foi surpreendido por um sorriso.

— Sim — apoiou a própria comida no colo. — Idosos e feridos vem primeiro, crianças também. Os fortes protegem os fracos, entende?

— Ah — concordou com a cabeça —, isso tem alguma coisa a ver com aquelas cabanas?

Kai arregalou os olhos.

— Tem sim, não imaginei que você tivesse reparado — porém não elaborou, Kyungsoo preferiu não forçar. 

Quando foram dormir ambos fingiram que não sabiam que o outro estava acordado. Kyungsoo secretamente desejou que Kai estivesse mais perto, a noite parecia especialmente fria; Kai pensou em como os olhos de Kyungsoo brilharam em interesse sobre a alcateia, e que talvez estivesse errado sobre ele.

…

Kyungsoo não imaginou que Kai aceitaria de primeira que se aproximassem do rio outra vez. Admitia que usou sua habilidade de argumentação para que Kai se sentisse compelido a deixar que eles tomassem um banho, afinal seu machucado precisava ser limpo, e seus cantis reabastecidos. Porém Kai parecia estar muito mais acessível e menos temperamental, deixou que Kyungsoo falasse e se permitiu ser convencido.

— Você não consegue sentir se tem algum lobo por perto? — estavam paradas no limiar da floresta, Kyungsoo com medo de que outro lobo aparecesse para reclamar seu território.

— Consigo — seus olhos percorreram toda a margem oposta, e Kyungsoo teve a impressão de o ver cheirar o ar —, acho que foi um caso isolado, ou eles vivem mais para dentro da floresta.

Kyungsoo largou sua mochila no chão e com um sorriso no rosto começou a se despir. Esperou que Kai fizesse o mesmo.

— Vou ficar de guarda enquanto você toma banho — pegou a mochila de Kyungsoo e caminhou até a sombra de uma árvore particularmente alta.

— Como nos velhos tempos — Kyungsoo arriscou falar, Kai desviou o olhar e assentiu, _como nos velhos tempos._

A água estava morna, era uma parte do rio que não tinha tanta correnteza, apesar de ter a mesma profundidade que Kyungsoo lembrava. Tinha consciência que era perigoso entrar mais a fundo, mas não queria ficar com a bunda de fora, e a água estava tão boa, arriscou dar alguns passos a mais, virando a cabeça de leve para se certificar que Kai ainda o observava.

— Não vai tão para o fundo, se você cair eu não tenho como chegar a tempo — Kai parecia falar com uma criança.

— Pode deixar, não vou cair — então se agachou para que a água fosse até os ombros. — A água está boa, tem certeza que não quer entrar agora?

— Tenho, é só você não demorar.

Mas Kyungsoo queria demorar, o banho estava bom e ele estava cansado. A correnteza leve batia nas costas, até as pedras ali pareciam menores. Estavam caminhando o dia inteiro, e ele estava com medo de que não desse tempo de chegar no Clã do Sol antes da lua nova. Talvez tivesse forçado a perna mais do que deveria, sabia disso, passou a mão de leve sobre o machucado, dolorido e latejando, mas não podia parar a caminhada. Com as mãos em concha trouxe água até o rosto. Deveria ter trazido algumas ervas para passar no corpo.

Apesar de querer ficar ali, não queria que Kai tomasse banho com a água já fria, quando o sol começasse a querer desaparecer. Mergulhou uma última vez antes de voltar para a margem. Kai ainda o observava, mas baixou o olhar assim que Kyungsoo se virou para ele, ainda agachado, com a água na altura do peito.

— Pode ir, fico de olho em você — Kyungsoo saiu da água, arrepiando quando o vento bateu na pele molhada. — Vou aproveitar um pouco do sol.

Kai levantou e tirou a roupa, trocando de lugar com Kyungsoo, que agora sentava ainda nu no pé da árvore, onde a sombra terminava e dava lugar para a luz. Jogou o cabelo molhado para trás, abrindo os braços e fechando os olhos, recebendo de bom grado o calor do sol, já que ficaram o dia inteiro entre as árvores altas, com apenas alguns feixes de luz. Quando abriu os olhos outra vez Kai já estava onde a água batia na cintura, contrariando o que havia dito para Kyungsoo.

Os cabelos longos desciam pelos ombros, desenhando suas costas. Apesar de algumas pessoas do Clã do Sol manterem o cabelo comprido, assim como Xiumin, não era uma coisa comum e Kyungsoo ficava sempre fascinado. Não conseguiu não _olhar_ para Kai, ele estava diferente em muitos sentidos, mas o físico dele deixava mais evidente o quanto ele havia vivido naqueles anos, deixava Kyungsoo autoconsciente e desconfortável. Observou como tinha cicatrizes em todos os lugares, brilhavam contra a luz do sol, não era algo horrendo e que mostrava que ele esteve em uma batalha, mas mostrava que ele era, de fato, um guerreiro e caçador; enquanto as cicatrizes de Kyungsoo eram de quedas e erros em treinos, e agora, a da sua perna.

Sem perceber estava fincando a mão na terra meio úmida, os dedos procurando por flores, e com sua falta de experiência e memória fraca, tentou construir uma coroa. Os olhos agora focavam nos caules e perdeu o momento em que Kai voltou, apenas saindo de sua bolha quando ela foi estourada por Kai.

— O que é isto? — Kyungsoo levantou o olhar, Kai já estava vestido, com as sobrancelhas unidas em curiosidade.

— Uma coroa de flores — sorriu e levantou as flores para que Kai pegasse, reparando que uma ou outra caiu com o movimento —, é para você. Para enfeitar o cabelo.

— Enfeitar o cabelo… — Kai repetiu devagar, pegando a coroa nas mãos sem muita delicadeza e quando Kyungsoo pensou que ele fosse jogar as flores em si, ele as levou até a cabeça. — Como ficou?

— Lindo — riu —, nem parece que é todo bruto.

— Não sou bruto — mas a cara que fez poderia ter deixado Kyungsoo com medo. — E vai colocar uma roupa, Kyungsoo, o sol já está se pondo, precisamos procurar um lugar para passar a noite.

Kyungsoo olhou para o céu, o sol já perto da linha do horizonte. Não havia reparado que ele estava indo embora, assim como não havia reparado que estava com frio. Se apressou em colocar a roupa, ignorando a dor insistente na perna e jogando para o fundo da mente a preocupação sobre o vermelho, escondendo a ponta de lança na manga do casaco.

Andaram pela floresta, Kyungsoo tentou manter o passo atrás de Kai como no dia anterior, mas Kai parecia segurar o passo agora. Estava com frio, e não tinha mais certeza se estava andando, flutuando ou se arrastando, se o escuro era porque o mundo estava em meia luz ou se era sua própria visão, suspirou e tentou caminhar mais rápido, ou Kai com certeza iria perceber que alguma coisa estava errada.

— Acho que aqui é um bom lugar para levantar acampamento — Kai parou, e antes mesmo que Kyungsoo pudesse dizer alguma outra coisa colocou sua mochila no chão. — Arrume as coisas para dormir e acenda uma fogueira, acha que consegue fazer isso?

— Óbvio que consigo — Kyungsoo jogou sua mochila no chão e começou a procurar por galhos no chão, e então murmurou para si mesmo —, não sou tão incompetente.

— Não foi isso que quis dizer — Kai estava perto, os braços pareciam tensos e ele estava alerta, mas o os olhos não desviavam de Kyungsoo. — Vou achar algo para comermos, assim que acender a fogueira pode descansar, hoje caminhamos bastante.

Kyungsoo não respondeu, sem muito fôlego para discutir e um pouco magoado que Kai ainda pensava que ele não sabia fazer nada direito. Não era o melhor, e nem bom o suficiente para que fosse guerreiro, caçador ou curandeiro, mas sabia o suficiente de cada uma dessas áreas para não morrer e não fazer de si um peso morto para os outro. Kai virou as costas e desapareceu escuridão adentro.

Teve dificuldade em montar a fogueira, já estava escuro e ele tinha que contar que seus olhos se acostumassem com a falta de luz. Mais tateou o chão em busca de lenha do que realmente as viu, carregá-las para onde queria também estava sendo um desafio, o corpo parecia denso e não queria obedecer. Acender a fogueira não foi tão difícil, Kyungsoo tinha facilidade e conseguia fazer essa tarefa de olhos fechados quando se sentia bem.

Deitou em seu saco de dormir, dizendo para si mesmo que não pegaria no sono. Iria esperar Kai chegar para ajudar a preparar o que quer que ele trouxesse para os dois e depois passaria a pasta no machucado, e então o que estivesse sentindo naquele momento iria embora.

…

Sentia frio, a boca seca e o corpo quente. Apesar disso levantou com facilidade, Kyungsoo estava se sentindo ótimo, doente, mas ótimo. De um passo meio desengonçado, a perna ameaçando ceder e levando um arrepio por todo o corpo, mas não sentiu medo de cair, o mundo parecia mais alto e por algum motivo a queda não parecia tão perigosa. 

Virou a cabeça escaneando o lugar, ainda estava na clareira da noite anterior, mas não via Kai nem suas coisas em lugar algum. Pensou que deveria sentir pânico, mas se sentia tranquilo. Deu mais um passo, e então dois, então parando para realmente ouvir a clareira, conseguia dizer que havia esquilos nas árvores, conseguia ouvir os filhotes de pássaro e sentir o cheiro de coelhos correndo aos arredores. 

Realmente, se sentia ótimo.

— Kyungsoo? — uma voz suave, feminina soou nas suas costas. Se virou.

— Kai? — uma loba o encarava na altura dos olhos, a pelagem cinza escura e os olhos azuis. Kyungsoo sabia que deveria sentir medo, assim como sentiu da loba que o atacou e do lobo no rio, mas sentiu alívio. — Pensei que tivesse ido embora.

— Não — apesar não apresentar no rosto, Kyungsoo conseguia dizer que Kai achava um absurdo o que ele havia acabo de dizer —, jamais deixaria você para trás. Seria como deixar uma parte de mim, como uma perna ou um dente.

— Mas você me deixou para trás — não sabia se estava falando sobre a noite anterior ou sobre aquela noite tantos anos atrás, se aproximou da loba —, eu acordei sozinho.

— Você não está sozinho — a loba deixou que Kyungsoo aproximasse o focinho do seu —, nunca esteve, Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo sentiu que caiu, mas o corpo não encontrou o chão e ele não sentiu nenhuma dor. Ficou no escuro, o frio mais intenso e a língua dormente, o impedindo de falar. Tentou chamar por Kai, conseguia sentir a voz presa na garganta, e ouviu seu nome ecoar distante, muito longe do seu alcance,

Acordou outra vez, em um lugar muito ensolarado, a luz esquentando a pele. Abriu os olhos com calma e esperou que seus sentidos acordassem, o mundo alto outra vez, repleto de flores que faziam seu nariz coçar. Esperou parado no lugar que Kai aparecesse outra vez, mas ouviu passos muito mais leves se aproximarem.

— Querido, como você cresceu! — sua avó parou ao seu lado se agachando para ficar na sua altura e suas mãos enrugadas passando por entre seus pelos. 

— Vovó — Kyungsoo sentou, se deixando ser observado e tentando capturar os detalhes do rosto da anciã —, veio me visitar? Porque demorou tanto?

— Vim ver como estão meus pequenos — e então olhou para o horizonte. — O sol já vai se pôr.

— Você vai nos contar uma história?

— Onde está Kai? — procurou o outro garoto com os olhos.

— Não sei — Kyungsoo olhou ao redor, como se de repente Kai fosse surgir, assim como sua avó havia feito. — Estou sozinho.

— Não está sozinho, Kyungsoo — sua avó parecia surpresa. — Vocês têm um ao outro, você e Kai.

— Vamos desfazer a união — então fixou o olhar no sol, que começava a deixar o céu laranja, evitando sua avó, sentia-se envergonhado por algum motivo.

— Não seja tolo, querido — a risada de sua avó ecoou pelo campo. — Há certos tipos de conexões que não podem ser desfeitas.

Kyungsoo se sentiu satisfeito com a resposta.

— Ah, ali vem ele — a senhora deu um tapinha na cabeça de Kyungsoo, que virou para procurar Kai.

Não havia ninguém, não conseguia ver uma alma sequer, mas sentia que Kai estava, de fato, ali.

— _Kyungsoo!_ — olhou de volta para a avó para saber se ela também havia ouvido o chamado, a senhora havia sumido. — _Hora de acordar._

…

Abriu os olhos assim que acordou. Ainda estava escuro, a noite caindo como um manto, o deixando claustrofóbico. Tentou se virar, procurando suas coisas, procurando saber onde estava. Sua cabeça latejava e sua boca estava seca, seu corpo pesava, mas ainda assim conseguiu ouvir os passos quando eles se aproximaram.

— Finalmente você acordou — uma mão quente pousou na sua testa. — A temperatura baixou.

— Á-água. 

Kyungsoo o vulto de Kai se mexer, e então sentiu algo molhado em sua boca.

— Como você está se sentindo? — conseguia sentir o calor do corpo de Kai perto do seu, e teve vontade de se aconchegar.

— Não sei — tentou levantar, se apoiando em Kai. — Parece que fui pisoteado.

— Você teve uma febre bem forte — sua mão alisou as costas de Kyungsoo. — Estou até chocado que já tenha acordado.

— Por quanto tempo eu dormi? — procurou os olhos de Kai com os seus.

— Por um dia inteiro — sua voz saiu rala, Kyungsoo suspirou, estava cansado de dormir.

— Você pode acender a fogueira? — puxou o casaco para mais perto do corpo. — Ainda sinto frio.

— Claro, fique aí — assim que se levantou Kyungsoo se arrependeu de ter dado a ideia. — Não durma, vou esquentar o ensopado que fiz. Precisa se alimentar, não consegui fazer isso por você muito bem, com você mole e inconsciente.

— Obrigado, Kai — trouxe as pernas junto ao corpo, apoiando o queixo nos joelhos.

— Não precisa agradecer — o fogo acendeu e iluminou o rosto de Kai, seus lábios comprimidos em concentração e as sombras dançando no seu rosto, Kyungsoo observou e esperou que ele mantivesse a conversa viva. — Fiquei muito assustado, acho que você delirou um pouco, pensei que não ia conseguir tratar a infecção aqui.

— Infecção… — passou os dedos na perna por cima da calça.

— Sim, acho que exageramos na caminhada — abaixou o olhar, mordendo o lábio inferior e então virou o corpo na direção de Kyungsoo outra vez e o olhou nos olhos. — Desculpe.

Kyungsoo entendeu que Kai estava arrependido por um punhado de coisas. De qualquer forma, nunca conseguiu ficar magoado ou bravo com Kai por muito tempo, desde pequenos ele conseguia colocar a amizade e a honra acima do orgulho. Assim que percebia um erro, procurava tirar o melhor dele.

— Tudo bem, Kai — então abriu um sorriso ainda meio frágil. — O que caçou para nós?

— Coelhos, é uma região cheia deles.

— Parece bom.

— Não prometo nada — sorriu meio acanhado.

Kyungsoo se obrigou a ficar acordado, não queria mais dormir, mas seu corpo parecia querer se recuperar de uma batalha. Aceitou a ajuda de Kai para comer o ensopado, ainda que provavelmente tenha se sujado mais do que se tivesse comido sozinho. Gostava da atenção que Kai estava lhe dando, sentia-se acolhido como a muito não sentia e como se um pequeno buraco estivesse sendo preenchido dentro do peito.

Mais uma vez Kyungsoo achou que teria que se esforçar para convencer Kai a dormir perto de si e foi surpreendido por uma resposta positiva. Com o saco de dormir de Kai ao lado do seu e a manta dele cobrindo os dois, a árvores altas impedindo a visão das estrelas e o fogo mantendo ambos quentes, Kyungsoo se lembrou de quando se enroscava no melhor amigo durante a noite para dormir, a saudade e a melancolia se arrastando até ele. Porém se sentia satisfeito em estar assim. Era o suficiente essa proximidade de Kai, estavam se acostumando outra vez um com o outro e sentia como se finalmente tivesse encontrado o verdadeiro caminho para casa.

Acordou mais disposto na manhã seguinte, não se sentia febril e o corpo não doía mais como se lembrava. Kai não estava mais ao seu lado, Kyungsoo o procurou com o olhar.

— Kai? — sentou, coçando o sono dos olhos.

— Aqui! — Kai surgiu de trás de algumas árvores. — Fui buscar água, não imaginei que acordaria tão cedo, o sol mal nasceu.

— Costume — levantou, testando o peso na perna e se espreguiçando. — Me sinto descansado, acho que podemos seguir viagem.

— Sobre isso — Kai se aproximou, estendendo um dos cantis que segurava —, estamos entrando em uma zona da floresta em que não piso há muito tempo.

— Certo — tomou um gole generoso de água —, posso seguir a liderança daqui em diante. Conheço bem o caminho.

— Tudo bem — então mirou o saco de dormir de Kyungsoo. — Acredito que queira seguir viagem logo.

— Quero, não podemos perder tempo — inspirou fundo. — Precisamos chegar antes que a lua nova desapareça.

— Para desfazer a união — Kai olhou para Kyungsoo por debaixo dos cílios.

— É para isso que vim, para isso que estou levando você comigo — Kyungsoo sentia que alguma coisa estava estranha no que ele falava.

— Junte suas coisas então.

Kai virou as costas, procurando por suas coisas e deixou um Kyungsoo confuso para trás. Kyungsoo só conseguia pensar em como Kai tinha dificuldade em dizer o que pensava e em como ele não tinha paciência para adivinhar, de repente Kai não estava mais tão afim assim de ajudar Kyungsoo? Mas ele havia dito na alcateia que teria aceito ajudar sem que Kyungsoo precisasse fazer todo aquele discurso. Uma hora era estúpido e culpava a distância com a alcateia, e tudo bem Kyungsoo entendia, e então era gentil e depois distante outra vez.

Arrumaram suas coisas em silêncio, Kyungsoo tentou lembrar como Baekhyun havia feito tantos dias antes, enquanto Kai sabia exatamente onde e como guardar cada coisa sem precisar pensar sobre. Kyungsoo sabia que teria que conversar com Kai sobre o problema, todos eles, e ainda tinha mais um dia e meio pela frente, se fossem rápidos. Queria de verdade que eles conseguissem colocar todas as cartas na mesa e discutirem o que estava acontecendo, não é como se fossem voar na garganta um do outro a qualquer momento, mas a hostilidade deixava o ar elétrico e pronto para explodir.

— Eu preciso ver onde está o sol — resolveu quebrar o silêncio.

— Nasceu para lá — Kai esticou o braço esquerdo, formando um ângulo de 90º com o corpo.

— Então é para lá que vamos seguir — Kyungsoo arrumou a mochila nas costas e ficou de pé, balançando o corpo testando o equilíbrio. — O Clã do Sol não fica longe, acho que demorei mais para chegar até a montanha.

— Viajar sozinho é sempre mais demorado — Kai levantou, pisou nos restos da fogueira e então virou o corpo para Kyungsoo. — Pronto?

Kyungsoo assentiu e seguiu na direção que Kai havia apontado. Caminhou em silêncio, se sentia estranho com Kai andando atrás de si, e não ao seu lado, discretamente diminuiu o passo, esperando que Kai entendesse a deixa.

Ficaram naquele silêncio incômodo por um bom par de horas, Kyungsoo ao menos conseguia se distrair focando no caminho. Kai por outro lado queria algo para se focar, a mente correndo em círculos, achava que Kyungsoo havia tido algum tipo de realização quando estava delirando, que ele começaria a sentir o que Kai sentia. Sentiu-se traído pelas próprias esperanças.

— Então — a voz grave de Kyungsoo ecoou pelo vazio —, essa conexão com os lobos…

— O que tem ela? — Kai segurou o braço de Kyungsoo enquanto ele descia uma ladeira escorregadia.

— Percebi algumas coisas, mas não consigo juntar elas de um jeito lógico — precisou se apoiar em uma árvore para não cair quando Kai o soltou. — Me dá sua mão.

— Pode perguntar, Kyungsoo — estendeu o braço, seu pé resvalando na terra solta.

— Vocês se transformam em lobos? — era uma pergunta idiota, ele sabia, mas ao mesmo tempo pensava "e se?". Assim que Kai soltou uma risada profunda, Kyungsoo queria se sentir envergonhado, mas pensou que talvez as coisas entre eles pudessem melhorar.

— Não — seguiram em frente, Kai ainda recuperando o fôlego da risada.

— Tem certeza?

— Claro que tenho certeza, como não vou saber algo sobre meu próprio povo.

— Não quis duvidar — coçou a nuca. — Só que tenho uma lembrança vívida de Nantai na noite em que ele e meu pai brigaram. Ele parecia ter criado garras e dentes afiados.

Os olhos de Kai se arregalaram.

— Ah, sim — respirou fundo, os olhos semicerrados. — Bem, não é que ele se transformou ou criou garras e dentes, mas é o que você viu.

Kyungsoo uniu as sobrancelhas em confusão.

— Você deve ter sentido que às vezes nós temos uma áurea predatória — esperou que Kyungsoo assentisse antes de continuar. — A mente humana sabe reconhecer o perigo, sabe que está na presença de um predador e que de repente virou caça, mas não faz muito sentido você sentir tanto medo de um humano.

— Eu acho que faz, sim.

— Claro que o homem pode ser cruel, mas as coisas que seu pai fez, por exemplo, são reconhecidas de um jeito diferente do que a que Nantai fez — inclinou a cabeça, fazendo um bico com os lábios. — Nantai agiu por instinto, e sua mente não soube lidar com isso, ainda mais naquela idade, e criou algo que fazia sentido. Nós temos alguns relatos assim, principalmente quando caçamos e acabamos encontrando algum clã.

— Então não é uma memória de verdade — encarou as pedras no chão. Chutou uma. — Mas eu vejo você como humano, e os homens que me atacaram também.

— Você realmente está interessado?

— Claro que sim, quando éramos crianças você não sabia explicar muito bem. Sempre fui curioso sobre isso, mas sabe como meu pai é, não podia nem chegar perto de Nantai para perguntar alguma coisa — Kai o encarou de maneira profunda, abriu a boca para falar algo, e então sacudiu a cabeça como se tivesse mudado de ideia.

— Nós podemos controlar essa áurea, é preciso treino e disciplina — olhou para Kyungsoo por canto de olho. — Quando estamos caçando ou brigando é quase impossível manter isso sob controle, é como se tivesse uma fera dentro de nós que implorasse para ser liberta e quando tem a oportunidade, não se segura.

Kyungsoo segurou em uma árvore, tirando o peso da perna machucada que latejava de leve, e então usou a outra perna para derrapar barranco abaixo. Estendeu a mão para Kai, que a segurou e pulou por cima da inclinação.

— Além de que existem conexões diferentes — Kai arriscou dizer, queria saber se Kyungsoo iria se interessar, se iria fazer a cara que fazia quando se concentrava para ouvir e raciocinar o que ele dizia.

— Ouvi dizer — Kyungsoo murmurou, não sabia dizer onde havia ouvido, mas tinha guardado no fundo da mente algo sobre tipos de conexões que não podem ser quebradas. — Como isso se aplica a conexão com lobos de vocês?

— Podemos nos conectar a tipos diferentes de lobos — Kyungsoo assentiu, como se tivesse entendido, observando enquanto Kai parava por alguns segundos para amarrar o cabelo. Não havia reparado o quão quente estava, o sol já quase em seu ponto mais alto. — A loba que atacou você é um, alguns de nós escolhem se conectar com um lobo real. Essa conexão permite que o lobo e a pessoa compartilhem pensamentos e sentimentos, é bem intenso, mas o humano não recebe instintos e sentidos de lobo tão fortes, o que ajuda a explicar porque Yixing não parecia ameaçador o suficiente para que sua mente criasse uma ilusão.

Kyungsoo assentiu, conseguia entender a teoria, mas não conseguia imaginar na prática como seria essa conexão.

— E o outro tipo? — observou como Kai parecia amuado em compartilhar essa última informação. — Não precisa me dizer se não se sentir confortável.

— Eu quero contar — mordeu o lábio inferior. — O segundo tipo é como o de Nantai, e como o meu. São lobos espirituais, almas de lobos que se ligam com a nossa, é como se eu me tornasse meio lobo por dentro. Por isso a sensação de que somos predadores é mais forte, assim como nossos instintos e sentidos.

Kyungsoo arregalou os olhos, não sabia o que imaginava que era essa conexão com lobos era, mas com certeza não imaginava isso. Era incrível, mas assustador, conseguia entender o porquê de seu pai sentir tanto medo. Queria dizer alguma coisa para assegurar Kai de que ele não o achava uma fera, ou algo assim, mas que estava bem impressionado pela coragem que ele teve em escolher dividir sua alma com a de um animal.

Esticou o braço para se segurar em uma árvore, apoiando o pé em uma raíz. Virou-se de lado para descer o barranco antes de parar, olhando de verdade para onde estava.

— Você disse que conhecia bem o caminho — foi mais uma constatação de fato do que uma acusação.

— E eu conheço — Kyungsoo sentiu algo ruim no estômago, o peito apertado e o nariz formigar.

— Estamos andando em círculos — Kai falou baixinho, tentando se convencer.

— Você sabe que não. 

Olharam para trás, procurando a elevação anterior. Kyungsoo aproximou de Kai, estava com medo, não era muito acostumado com aventuras, muito menos quando envolviam coisas sobrenaturais.

— O que você acha que está acontecendo? — perguntou enquanto dava mais um passo para perto de Kai, procurando conforto.

— Os Espíritos Ancestrais não querem que a gente passe desse ponto — Kai parecia calmo, apoiou a mão na base da coluna de Kyungsoo e deu um leve empurrão. — Vamos encontrar um lugar para levantar acampamento e esperar.

— Esperar o quê? — caminhou com incerteza, um medo irracional, já que os espíritos não machucavam ninguém.

— Um sinal — Kai passou por Kyungsoo, tomando a frente, olhando ao redor a procura de um bom lugar para ficarem.

— Sinal? — acelerou o passo para alcançar Kai. — Que tipo de sinal?

— Eu não sei, Kyungsoo — largou sua mochila no chão, passando as mãos no rosto. — Você deveria saber mais sobre eles do que eu.

— O Xamã que lida com eles — colocou sua mochila no chão e então sentando na terra. — Não faz sentido a gente ficar sentado esperando.

— Claro que faz, andar não está nos levando a lugar nenhum.

— Não disse nesse sentido — esticou as pernas, fazendo uma careta de satisfação em poder descansar a perna machucada —, talvez a gente possa tentar falar com eles.

— Você pode tentar fazer isso, eu vou caçar, de qualquer jeito a ligação deles é com você, não comigo — deu as costas para Kyungsoo.

— Posso ir com você? — Kai hesitou, ponderou e negou com a cabeça.

— Gosto de fazer isso sozinho — Kyungsoo não insistiu e Kai se sentiu grato por isso.

Kai não iria conseguir liberar seu eu interior com Kyungsoo por perto, apesar de ter se surpreendido com a receptividade dele, não queria abusar da sorte. A última coisa que Kai queria era que Kyungsoo se afastasse porque sentia medo dele. Iria doer muito ter que se separar dele outra vez, estava tentando lidar com isso desde que Kyungsoo havia dito as reais intenções de ter ido até a montanha.

Ele sabia que Kyungsoo não conseguia sentir o que ele sentia sobre a conexão dos dois, que algumas coisas que existiam para os lobos não existiam no Clã do Sol. Kai descontou um pouco da frustração em Kyungsoo, sabia que havia pego pesado, mas só de pensar que Kyungsoo queria desfazer a conexão deles para que pudesse se casar com outra pessoa sentia que poderia deitar e esperar que a vida passasse. 

Ouviu um barulho ritmado ao longe, soube que era hora de deixar sua loba tomar o controle da situação. Era prazeroso, o alívio que percorria o corpo depois de ficar tenso por tanto tempo, sentia o mundo ao seu redor de outra maneira, sentia a si mesmo de outra maneira.

Kyungsoo tentou contar o tempo que demorava para que Kai voltasse, sem sucesso, o tédio bateu e resolveu ser útil. Foi atrás de lenha para fazer uma fogueira, procurando manter a mente ocupada, o corpo ativo.

A verdade é que ele estava estranho desde que acordou de manhã, o desespero que vinha sentindo para chegar logo em seu clã, e arrumar o que antes chamava de bagunça sem remorso algum, sendo substituído por uma tranquilidade desconhecida. Se forçou a não desistir, apesar de que no fundo tinha o sentimento de era suficiente estar ao lado de Kai, ser líder era o que ele almejava para a sua vida. Era estranho para si que ao menos estava cogitando a ideia de abrir mão da única coisa que sabia que podia fazer para que pudesse manter Kai ao seu lado.

— Demorei? — Kai se aproximou da fogueira que Kyungsoo estava acendendo, tirando Kyungsoo do fundo de seus pensamentos.

— Não — cutucou as chamas com uma vareta —, não é como se fizesse alguma diferença, considerando que estamos a mercê da boa vontade dos Espíritos Ancestrais em nos deixarem passar — aumentou o volume da voz enquanto falava, como se quisesse que os Espíritos Ancestrais o ouvissem.

Kai riu, sentando em um tronco e tirando uma faca da bota, pronto para limpar o coelho que havia caçado. Kyungsoo o observou de canto de olho, como Kai fazia tudo, desde andar até sentar, desde pescar até caçar, como se essas coisas tivessem sido inventadas por ele e para ele.

— Estava pensando, Kyung — o apelido escapou, Kai pausou por um segundo, mas Kyungsoo não comentou. — Você me fez várias perguntas, algumas que considero pessoais, acho justo eu poder lhe fazer algumas também.

— Não precisa usar moeda de troca — sorriu de leve para Kai —, não tenho nenhum segredo.

— Ah, então posso perguntar tudo o que tenho curiosidade? — sorriu leve, contrastando com as mãos que agora pingavam sangue.

— P-pode — Kyungsoo se distraiu um pouco com a cena e não ouviu exatamente o que Kai disse.

— Porque você quer se tornar líder? — Kai desviou o olhar da carne em suas mãos, mordiscando o lábio tentando captar a reação de Kyungsoo.

— Eu não sei fazer outra coisa — Kyungsoo que já cutucava o fogo sem motivo largou o galho e virou para Kai, cruzando as pernas. — Você mesmo reparou, eu não sou bom o suficiente em nada para ocupar uma posição. Não posso ser caçador, apesar de saber algumas plantas e como plantá-las e para que servem, só consegui guardar as mais importantes. Em luta eu sou meio avoado e as crianças ou tem medo de mim ou me veem como uma delas, não posso ser um cuidador.

— Então é sua última opção? — Kai sentia que Kyungsoo era inseguro com aquilo, o jeito que foi se encolhendo mais enquanto falava, como mordia a bochecha e como não olhava mais para ele.

— Basicamente — trouxe os ombros para perto das orelhas, e então os largou com um suspiro —, mas não exatamente. Eu me sinto bem, quando estou com os conselheiros, quando preciso ajudar na logística ou tomar decisões importantes pensando no povo do clã. Sinto que é alguma coisa que posso fazer com facilidade.

— Entendo — franziu o cenho. — Queria poder dizer alguma coisa, eu... — riu soprado — tenho muitas coisas para dizer, na verdade, mas acho que nenhuma cabe aqui.

— Próxima pergunta — Kyungsoo juntou as mãos, a palma ecoando pela floresta.

— A pessoa que você vai casar... — Kyungsoo tencionou, havia excluído Kyla da equação há tempo. — Você ama ela?

— Não — suspirou. — Não amo, mas eu acredito que consiga amar, acreditava, também não sei mais. Ficar esses dias longe de tudo me fez pensar o quão é injusto com ela, parece que estou roubando a chance dela de se apaixonar genuinamente.

— Ela não aceitaria se casar se não achasse que poderia se apaixonar — levantou, passando por Kyungsoo e colocando o coelho para assar —, não é como se fosse um desafio tendo você como partido.

— Kyla não teve muita escolha — Kyungsoo não via, mas conseguia imaginar Kai arregalando os olhos, passou a língua nos lábios secos. — Eu não tenho certeza, acho que o pai dela colocou pressão para que ela casasse, sabe, com o futuro líder.

— E você acha isso certo? — Kai sentou ao seu lado, a boca em uma linha fina e os olhos decepcionados.

— Eu acho necessário — engoliu o peso na consciência junto com o bolo na garganta. — Ela é minha única chance, se Suho casar antes de mim ele vira líder, os conselheiros apoiam ele mais do que me apoiam, e eu não teria como arranjar um outro companheiro para me casar.

— Não faz sentido os conselheiros não apoiarem você — Kai falou baixo.

— Resumindo, eu sou uma decepção para o clã como um todo, sou uma decepção para meu pai e de alguma forma um lembrete do passado dele. Não compactuo com as ideias deles, os conselheiros acham que o Clã do Sol deveria expandir, eu acho que deveríamos estreitar nossos laços. Suho é alguém que pensa como eles e que pode facilmente ser usado de marionete.

— Nantai tem razão quando diz que seu pai é uma pessoa meio desviada — então virou para Kyungsoo, procurando seus olhos. — Não há motivos para você ser uma decepção, Kyungsoo. Você é... — desviou o olhar — perfeito. Pode não ser o melhor em alguma coisa, mas você sabe um pouco de tudo, é bom em convencer as pessoas a te ajudarem e com certeza dará um ótimo líder.

— Eles não confiam em mim por causa do meu totem — falou com os olhos fechados, como se fosse um segredo e algo que não deveria ser mencionado nunca.

— Seu totem? — Kai estava espantado, se aproximou de Kyungsoo e sussurrou — Mas são os Espíritos Ancestrais que escolhem seu totem, como os conselheiros podem ir contra o que eles decidiram? É algo certo e sagrado.

— É um lobo — encarou Kai nos olhos, esperando que ele ligasse os pontos e percebesse o quanto o Clã do Sol ainda desprezava o que Nantai representava.

— Um lobo… — repetiu, piscou uma vez, e então duas. Finalmente abriu um sorriso, daqueles que fazia seus olhos ficarem pequenos.

— Porque está sorrindo? — Kyungsoo se viu incapaz de não sorrir também, ainda que achasse a reação estranha.

— Lobos se unem para a vida toda — Kyungsoo sentiu que poderia explodir com a informação, Kai o olhava de maneira intensa e parecia que tudo o que queria dizer estava guardado naquela pequena frase. Kyungsoo sentia que Kai havia aberto seus olhos, e estava feliz, compreendia o sorriso que Kai estampava, mas ao mesmo tempo não podia se permitir se sentir assim. Precisava colocar sua vida nos eixos.

— Vou ver se encontro alguma fonte de água por perto — levantou antes que Kai pudesse discutir e antes que mudasse de ideia, caminhou o mais rápido que pode com a perna como estava.

…

Não discutiram o assunto. Ambos sabiam bem o que estavam sentindo, Kai estava feliz em dizer que Kyungsoo era seu destinado, e estava determinado a convencer Kyungsoo de não se casar com outra pessoa. Kyungsoo sentia-se aliviado por Kai não o odiar e que podia entender o que estava acontecendo entre os dois, o que a conexão entre eles significava, ainda sim precisava chegar no seu clã. Nem que fosse para dizer para eles que, talvez, não iria mais se separar de Kai, mas que não abriria mão de ser líder.

Kai pegou no sono com rapidez, sentia que tinha chances de ter Kyungsoo ao seu lado e isso o deixou com a mente tranquila. Já Kyungsoo sentia que alguma coisa não estava certa, afinal, estavam presos no meio da floresta, descobriu que sua conexão com Kai era muito importante para ele, e que talvez os delírios que teve quando com febre não foram tão delirantes assim. A lua nova era no dia seguinte, e ainda tinham um longo caminho pela frente. A última coisa que queria era que seu clã o desse como morto por não chegar no tempo prometido.

Sentiu um arrepio percorrer o corpo, sem pensar direito arregalou os olhos. Estava sendo observado, uma sensação familiar de que algo espreitava e cuidava de cada movimento seu. Evitou respirar, uma resposta automática ao medo de morrer. Era uma presa indefesa esperando que seu predador o achasse desinteressante.

Nada aconteceu pelo que pareceu uma eternidade. Kyungsoo era meio inexperiente, mas não era covarde. Levantou o tronco devagar, os olhos buscando na escuridão. Encarou e foi encarado de volta, dois pontos azuis flutuando entre as árvores. O medo que sentia se dissipou e conseguiu respirar outra vez.

— Kai? — não sabia o que estava esperando, que Kai acordasse ao seu lado ou que a loba se aproximasse.

— Hm — Kai se mexeu.

— Acorda, acho que tem alguém aqui querendo nos ver — Kai abriu os olhos de uma única vez, sentando com rapidez.

— Quem? Onde? — e então seus olhos pousaram na loba, encarando os olhos brilhantes por segundos, até que Kyungsoo percebeu que ele não iria fazer nada.

— Será que a gente se aproxima? — Kyungsoo começou a levantar e Kai segurou seu pulso.

— Você não tem medo? — estava receoso e confuso.

— Você nunca me machucaria — sorriu e tirou a mão de Kai do seu pulso, segurando os dedos entre os seus. — Vai me apresentar ela formalmente?

— Como você sabe? — levantou, se deixando ser conduzido por Kyungsoo.

— Parece que ela resolveu aparecer em um sonho.

— Eu acho que isso é um sonho — apertou firme a mão de Kyungsoo na sua. — Ela não deveria, você sabe, existir assim.

— Talvez seja o sinal que estávamos esperando. 

Pararam em frente a loba, agora de perto podiam ver o corpo dela e Kyungsoo reparou como ela era enorme se comparada com outros lobos. Kai limpou a garganta ao seu lado, a loba o encarou e eles pareceram trocar algum tipo de conversa espiritual. Kyungsoo observou os movimentos faciais de Kai, como suas sobrancelhas se mexiam de leve e ele piscava com frequência, como a boca parecia sempre prestes a fazer bico. Sem pensar muito colocou um dos fios de cabelo que caiam no rosto de Kai atrás de sua orelha.

— O que ela disse? — Kai o olhou, surpreso com a mão que ainda estava perto do seu rosto, e então relaxou a expressão.

— Quer nos levar para algum lugar, disse que é importante, vai nos tirar daqui — olhou para o acampamento. — Acho que podemos levar nossas coisas.

Seguiram a loba mata adentro, Kai se movia com destreza e Kyungsoo se viu obrigado a se apoiar nele para conseguir seguir caminho. Queria tocar na loba, parecia mansa e etérea, como se emanasse a própria luz e tivesse o mundo inteiro sob controle. Estendeu o braço e deixou os pelos entrarem por entre os dedos, não imaginou que pudessem ser tão macios, os agarrou de leve e então os soltou outra vez. Kai suspirou ao seu lado.

— Isso é bom — falou baixinho, como se envergonhado.

— Você consegue sentir? — olhou para a própria mão, e então para Kai ao seu lado.

— Sim — Kai observou enquanto a mão de Kyungsoo começava outro carinho —, mas é mais a sensação boa que temos quando recebemos carinho, e não que consigo sentir sua mão em mim.

— Entendi — então recolheu o braço, de repente se sentindo invasivo. — Como será que ela está, você sabe, assim?

— Eu tenho a sensação de que não é ela que está assim — então olhou ao redor —, mas que o mundo se fundiu.

— Não deveríamos ver outras entidades? — procurou com o olhar.

— Depende — então olhou para os próprios pés, buscando a mão de Kyungsoo com a sua —, talvez não haja outra entidade.

Antes que Kyungsoo pudesse perguntar se os Espíritos Ancestrais se encaixavam na categoria entidade o mundo se iluminou. Pararam abruptamente, sendo rodeados por pequenas luzes, pousavam nos cabelos e nas roupas, iluminando os rostos e fazendo sombras dançarem sobre eles. Quando perceberam que elas não iriam se dispersar, descobriram que teriam que lutar para passar por entre elas, a loba já muito à frente dos dois.

— Nunca vi tantos vagalumes juntos — Kai tirou um que tentou pousar no seu olho.

— Talvez sejam essas as outras entidades que procurávamos — Kyungsoo riu, mas no fundo pensou que poderia ser verdade.

— Eu acho que conheço esse lugar — Kai olhou ao redor, tentando se localizar.

— Com certeza conhecemos esse lugar — Kyungsoo levantou um braço, puxando Kai mais para perto com a mão.

— Faz sentido agora — Kai andou determinado. — Ela está enorme.

— Nosso nome ainda está ali — Kyungsoo e Kai se aproximaram de uma árvore familiar para os dois, onde tudo aquilo havia começado tantos anos antes.

Kai levantou a mão tocando o entalhe com os dedos, sorriu para si. Não era um Xamã para interpretar o que os Espíritos Ancestrais ou os Grande Lobos estavam querendo dizer, os seus sinais e avisos, mas trazê-los ali era um sinal claro de que não só abençoavam a união dos dois, mas faziam questão de que os dois ficassem juntos.

— Kyungsoo — virou o corpo para encará-lo, trazendo a outra mão dele para junto da sua —, tenho algumas coisas para dizer e peço para que me escute.

Kyungsoo assentiu, os olhos fixos nos seus.

— Há tantos anos atrás fiz essa promessa para você, de que ficaria ao seu lado para sempre, e eu não fui capaz de cumpri-la como deveria — inspirou, apertando as mãos com mais força. — Mas eu pensei em você, eu sempre pensei em você e me preocupei, não tinha certeza se estava bem e isso me deixou mal por muito tempo, mas eu aprendi a viver com isso, com a ideia de que não poderia ver você outra vez — fechou os olhos, ponderando por um segundo se aquilo não era demais. — E você apareceu na montanha, está diferente mas ainda é meu Kyungsoo, a pessoa que eu queria e _quero_ proteger e dividir os melhores momentos e as dificuldades.

Abriu os olhos outra vez, engoliu em seco, dando a chance de Kyungsoo terminar o que Kai havia começado. Eles sabiam o que Kai iria dizer, e Kyungsoo queria ouvir mesmo assim.

— Só preciso que você me deixe fazer isso — trouxe o corpo de Kyungsoo mais para perto do seu. — Como amigo, ou como amante, não importa. Você é a única pessoa que consigo imaginar ao meu lado.

Kai esperou que Kyungsoo dissesse que o Clã do Sol nunca iria aceitar a união dos dois. Ele não esperava e nem queria que Kyungsoo escolhesse entre os dois, tinha noção que perderia se fosse o caso. Ele só não esperou que Kyungsoo o beijasse.

Um selar singelo, uma promessa. Os vagalumes pareceram se agitar ao redor dos dois e Kai pode jurar ter ouvido vozes os chamando, risadas ecoando ao longe. Talvez fosse sua própria felicidade o pregando peças.

— Eu fiz uma promessa aqui também, lembra? — Kyungsoo sussurrou contra seus lábios.

…

Acordaram doloridos, haviam passado a noite no chão sem um saco de dormir ou manta. Kyungsoo tentou se desvencilhar do abraço de Kai, que parecia não querer soltá-lo. De repente se lembrou do que havia acontecido durante a madrugada e olhou assustado ao redor, acima dos dois, a árvore antiga se levantava.

— Kai — Kyungsoo deu uma cotovelada em sua barriga —, precisamos seguir viagem. A lua está no céu.

— Não quero — deitou de costas. — Quero, mas não quero. Seu clã vai me matar assim que me ver.

— Não vai, eles sabem que você está comigo, e eu preciso de você — sentou, puxando Kai consigo. — Falta pouco, cerca de horas, parece que andamos mais ontem a noite do que pareceu.

Kai levantou finalmente, se espreguiçando e sorrindo assim que seus olhos pousaram na árvore. Kyungsoo era mesmo seu destinado, e ele tinha mesmo concordado em não desfazer a conexão deles, ao menos não a conexão que os Espíritos Ancestrais haviam criado.

Já Kyungsoo olhou para o céu, buscando por entre os galhos saber o horário. Encontrou a lua nova, alta no céu, um ponto branco no céu azul, e então encontrou o sol.

— Já passou do meio dia — disse atônito. — Como dormimos tanto assim?

— Não faço a mínima ideia, mas é melhor nos apressarmos se quisermos chegar antes do sol se pôr.

A ficha caiu naquele momento, Kyungsoo reuniu suas coisas em silêncio, pensando em que discurso iria usar para convencer seu clã de que ele não deveria ser exilado, e além disso, ainda tinha direito a ser líder. Seria difícil, mais difícil do que convencer Nantai, seu pai era o problema real em toda aquela situação.

Kai sentiu que Kyungsoo precisava de seu tempo, evitou puxar assunto. Se deixou ser distraído pelo caminho, as semelhanças trazendo a tona os momentos que escondeu e empurrou para o fundo da memória. Conseguia ver ele e Kyungsoo crianças correndo por entre essas árvores, algumas que não haviam mudado nada, outra irreconhecíveis.

Apesar de estarem perto, ainda não haviam chegado e Kyungsoo ficava irritado toda vez que tinham que fazer uma pausa por causa da sua perna. Kai o obrigando a sentar e tirar o peso do machucado, o assegurando de que daria tempo.

E deu tempo. Quando se aproximaram da fronteira do clã Kyungsoo parou de andar, a coragem se esvaindo, de qualquer modo o sol já estava se pondo, se o dessem como morto seria vantagem. Acreditariam que ele nem havia chegado nas montanhas, que morreu no caminho e fez o que esperavam que ele fizesse: fracassou.

— Eu sei que você está preocupado e pensando em desistir — Kyungsoo se assustou, havia esquecido de Kai ao seu lado. — Mas pensa em tudo o que você fez por essa posição de líder.

— De que adianta, eles não vão aceitar a escolha que eu fiz.

— Eu estou do seu lado, é isso que a tradição traz, Kyungsoo — Kai segurou a mão de Kyungsoo na sua. — Você tem alguém para liderar ao seu lado, então não precisa aguentar o fardo sozinho.

— Tem certeza que quer dividir esse fardo comigo? Você foi embora do Clã do Sol, afinal — Kai apertou sua mão.

— Às vezes seguimos o ciclo da vida de maneira mais prática, assim como vim da terra e irei para a terra, o Clã do Sol marca o início da minha trajetória, nada mais justo do que eu dedicar minha vida a esse lugar. 

Kai esperou que Kyungsoo desse o primeiro passo, o encorajando a dar o segundo, até que estavam no limiar da floresta. Ninguém os esperava de braços abertos, mas sabiam que assim que sua presença fosse notada, teriam uma grande recepção.

— Kyungsoo? — um homem que Kai não conhecia se aproximou de Kyungsoo, o envelopando nos braços e acariciando seu cabelo. — Você demorou, eu achei que haviam matado você, ou que tivesse escorregado e batido a cabeça, sangrado até a morte.

— Estou bem, inteiro — se desvencilhou do abraço, encarando o amigo. — Ou quase.

Kai limpou a garganta, estendendo a mão para o desconhecido.

— Eu sou Kai, prazer — sorriu.

— Baekhyun — Kai reconheceu o nome, e ficou feliz em poder conhecer o novo amigo de Kyungsoo. — Kyungsoo não comentou que você era, sabe, bonito. Mas comentou que eram ótimos amigos, eu espero que tenha continuado assim e que tenha cuidado bem dele na viagem.

— Dei meu melhor — então se aproximou de Kyungsoo, colocando seu braço em sua cintura. — E eu espero que você tenha cuidado bem dele enquanto eu não estive aqui.

— O que quer que isso seja — Baekhyun olhou para os dois, então para o braço, e então para como Kyungsoo parecia relaxado. — Eles não vão gostar.

— Falando neles — Kyungsoo respirou fundo, preparando sua máscara diplomática —, sabe onde estão?

— Estão ao redor do fogo, esperando que você apareça.

Não esperavam nenhuma recepção calorosa, mas Kyungsoo esperava ao menos que seu pai se aproximasse. Nada aconteceu. Quando os três se aproximaram da fogueira encontraram os conselheiros conversando, despreocupados. Suho conversava calorosamente com um grupo deles e Kyungsoo conseguiu identificar Xiumin mais retirado. Esperou que notassem sua presença, o que demorou alguns instantes.

— Ah, vejam quem está vivo! — Suho se aproximou, abrindo os braços.

— Vamos direto ao ponto — estreitou as costas, observando enquanto os conselheiros se colocavam em suas posições para recebê-lo.

— Que ponto, você não tem mais tempo, o sol já está se pondo, não poderá mais se casar com Kyla — seu pai se pronunciou.

Kyungsoo observou as cabeças concordarem, mais ao longe, conseguia ver as pessoas do clã se aproximando. Era o que precisava.

— Não desejo me casar com Kyla — disse claro.

— Está abrindo mão da liderança? — Um dos anciãos perguntou, Kyungsoo não fez questão de ver quem era.

— Não, quero me tornar líder do Clã do Sol.

— E como pretende fazer isso? — Suho parecia não gostar do rumo que a conversa levava.

— A única coisa que é necessário para que eu me torne líder e que eu seja casado. Eu já sou casado — e antes que as bocas que se abriram pudessem falar, continuou —, uma união digna e abençoada pelos Espíritos Ancestrais. Não apenas uma vez, mas duas.

— Duas? — dessa vez Xiumin se pronunciou.

— Os Espíritos apareceram para nós ontem a noite, abençoaram nossa união — exagerar a verdade era fácil quando para o conselho, esperava que Xiumin acreditasse.

— Isso é uma calúnia, você não pode alegar ter visto os Espíritos — outro conselheiro os interrompeu.

— Eu os vi, apareceram em forma de vagalumes — Kai aproximou o corpo do seu, o lembrando de que estava ali, que podia se apoiar em alguém.

— Eu acredito nele — Xiumin falou com sua voz delicada, então virou as costas e voltou para seu canto.

— Então é isso? — Suho começou — Iremos deixar que Kyungsoo vire líder junto com uma fera, uma fera, não é qualquer pessoa de fora do clã. O tipo dele matou nosso antigo líder, feriu o atual.

— Se eles fossem tão monstruosos como diz, os Espíritos Ancestrais não iriam permitir nem que se aproximassem de nós, muito menos abençoariam uma união como essa — Kyungsoo esperava soar convincente.

— Ele é um perigo para nosso povo, Kyungsoo — seu pai puxou a conversa, a voz tenra, como se falasse como uma criança.

— Então deixe que o povo decida. 

Kyungsoo não estava planejando dizer isso, mas era sua melhor aposta. Os conselheiros eram inflexíveis, duvidando da veracidade dos fatos, e talvez as pessoas do clã fossem a sua única saída. Muitos eram como Baekhyun e ele, pessoas que não puderam se despedir de amigos e até familiares, e respeitavam muito mais a palavra de Xiumin do que a de um conselheiro. Se Xiumin havia acreditado, não iriam duvidar, e isso ajudava a balança a pender para os seu lado.

— Certo — seu pai não parecia gostar da ideia, a feição paralisada em fúria, mas não poderia negar aquilo. Virou para as pessoas que assistiam. — Povo do Clã do Sol, a decisão está em suas mãos. Kyungsoo, meu filho, casou-se com uma fera e clama o direito de liderança. Ergam os braços se apoiam sua decisão, porém tenham em mente o que essas criaturas são capazes de fazer, e o que seria trazer alguém assim para dentro do clã, alguém assim ao lado de nosso líder.

Silêncio. Kyungsoo procurou a mão de Kai e sentiu seus ombros serem abraços por Baekhyun. Precisava ter a oportunidade de mostrar para o Clã do Sol a verdadeira face dos lobos das montanhas, não poderiam viver assim, queria trazer o melhor para o seu Clã.

Assim que os braços se levantaram, um por um, e o laranja do sol poente iluminava seu clã, soltou a respiração que havia prendido e gargalhou. Kyungsoo pode dizer que havia encontrado seu verdadeiro caminho.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Se você chegou até aqui, muito obrigada por ler e dar uma chance para essa história.  
> Comenta o que achou :)


End file.
